Amor Inesperado
by Kanil
Summary: Bella gana una beca para ir a Río de Janeiro, en el conoce a Edward Cullen un antiguo amor de ella... el problema es, Bella tiene un trágico pasado que ella no conoce...
1. Chapter 1

1. Llamada:

Salí de mi baño pensando en el sueño que había tenido estas semanas era muy raro pero a la vez lindo.

**Sueño**

Iba caminando con todos mis amigos en el aeropuerto, cuando escucho que llaman para abordar, yo comienzo a despedirme de cada uno el último era Jake, lo abrase y le revele que lo amaba él me dijo que él también me amaba, nos dimos un beso apasionado que nos hizo olvidar del mundo, volvieron a llamar para abordar, salgo corriendo feliz.

Llego al instituto y todos me ven como si fuera un bicho raro, comencé a caminar rápido buscando a mis amigos, cuando los vi comencé a saludarlo como siempre hacíamos pero ellos no me devolvían el saludo comencé a sentirme rara y les pregunto – ¿Qué paso volví no se alegran? Con tristeza al final Jessica me mira de arriba abajo y dice- ¿Y tú eres?, les comienzo a decir que soy su amiga pero ellos siempre me decían que nunca me habían visto. No podía creerlo me habían olvidado.

…

Deje de pensar en el sueño, ya era normal. Me vestí con mi ropa nueva que me había regalado Jessica- Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de compras. Éramos las chicas más populares del instituto yo odiaba eso, cuando vivía en Phonex yo era una chica normal no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero cuando llegue a Forks todo cambio y tuve que aparentar ser otra persona. Así son las cosas aquí en Forks.

Cuando ya estaba vestida, baje las escaleras a ver televisión. Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar. Como todos los días esperaba a Jake para que me llevara al instituto. Sentí que hoy iba hacer un día mejor, no sé porque pero lo sentía. Cambie el canal buscando que ver, había una propaganda de Río De Janeiro, estaban nombrando a los ganadores de una beca para ir a Río -cuanto quisiera que me nombraran- cuando iba a pasar el canal me di cuenta que estaban nombrando mi nombre:

**Los Ganadores de la beca para ir a la escuela en Rio De Janeiro son,-la chica de la propaganda hizo una pausa mientras abría el sobre-bueno al parecer diremos las 4 primeras personas y ellos son:**

***Alice Cullen **

***Isabella Swan**

***Edward Cullen**

***Jasper Hale**

**Felicitaciones a los ganadores horita continuaremos diciendo los nombre de los ganadores**

Al instante apague el televisor .No lo podía creer había ganado una beca para ir a Río -estuve analizando por un momento-yo nunca me había inscripto en ningún concurso para ganar una beca. Esto tenía que ser un sueño -me pellizque- me dolió eso significaba que no era un sueño, sí me había ganado la beca .Sonó el teléfono-salí corriendo a contestar.

-Hola -dije

-Hola primita ¡Felicitaciones! te vas para Rio De Janeiro-era mi prima Kate de Alaska, es mi prima preferida no tenía ningún secreto con ella.

-No lo entiendo horita estaba viendo televisión y de un momento a otro muestra mi nombre y dicen que he ganado una beca para Rio, y vienes tú y me llamas ¿acaso tu hiciste algo?-dije

-Perdóname por no haberte preguntado, pero sabía que si te preguntaba me habrías dicho que no por los sueños que has tenido, pero primita olvídalo ya te ganaste la Beca disfrútala tu vuelo sale mañana entonces tienes un día para despedirte de tus amigos, es solo por un año y medio no te van a olvidar ¿vale?-dijo .Era verdad era solo un sueño tenía que estar contenta me iba, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a Jake.

-Pero...-me interrumpió

-Nada de pero si es por Jacob Black, ni se te ocurra de cancelar la beca por él, es un año si te quiere no te olvidara -Kate odiaba a Jacob, me decía que él me escondía algo, yo nunca le ponía cuidado, él y yo nunca nos guardábamos secretos.

-Está bien gracias -dije con alegría

-Yo ya hable con tu papá le voy a decir que te la ganaste y empaca rápido solo tienes un día bye te quiero.

-Bye Gracias-colgó.

Salí corriendo a mi habitación dando saltos, por suerte no me caí con mi torpeza, saque mi maleta de viaje y comencé a empacar, eche toda mi ropa de verano, mis libros favoritos (cumbres borrascosas y romeo y Julieta) -para no aburrirme -empaque todo lo de aseo para mí, mi IPod, mi visa, y también un diccionario de portugués, por si me olvidaba alguna palabra-Amo tanto Río que busque por todo Phonex una academia de lengua para aprender.

Necesitaba ropa urgentemente, necesitaba a Jessica. Comencé a marcar su número timbro dos veces y contesto.

-Hola Bella-dijo Jessica al contestar.

-Hola Jess ¿hoy puedes acompañarme a comprar ropa?-dije

-Bella pero hace menos de una semana que compramos ropa -dijo

-Ya lo sé Jess es que gane una beca para Rio...-me interrumpió

-Porque no lo dijiste antes ya salgo para haya -colgó

Baje a la sala a esperar a Jessica- golpearon la puerta. Fui corriendo a ver quién era pero no era Jess era Jacob -abrí

-¡Jake!-Grite, salí corriendo y lo abracé-Adivina que paso- dije dando saltitos

-Bella cálmate -me calme- ahora si dime

-Gane una beca para ir a Rio De Janeiro- dije casi gritando

-Wow Bella felicitaciones ¿cuantos días te vas a quedar haya?-dijo

-Un Año y Medio.

-¿Qué?-me dijo sacudiéndome-¿te vas a quedar un año haya? ¿No me vas a dejar verdad?

-Jake suéltame me estas lastimando -me soltó -Perdóname pero si voy a ir, no eres el que elige mis decisiones, sabes que es mi sueño ir a Rio no me lo vas a negar ¿verdad?

-Bueno no, si eres libre Bella pero te voy a extrañar, ¿cuándo te vas?- me abrazo fuerte como si me fuera a desaparecer

- Mañana sale el vuelo y yo también te voy a extrañar.

-¿Vamos al instituto?-dijo

-No hoy voy a faltar a unas clases necesito ropa y quede con Jess…

-Bueno Bella mejor me voy no me quiero ver con Jessica Stanley no sé cómo es que te la aguantas –me interrumpió, Jake no era muy amigo de Jessica pues a él le parecía muy molesta y ella lo acosaba a él.

-Está bien ¿me vas acompañar mañana al aeropuerto?-dije

-Claro -dijo algo desanimado, había tomado muy mal lo del viaje de Rio. Lo conocía muy bien.

…**..**

Llegamos al instituto y le conté a todos mis amigos .Quedaron en que mañana me acompañaban al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles. Jessica y yo habíamos faltado a las primeras clases pero no nos habían dicho nada.

Me pareció que el día no duro mucho y eso me gusto ya quería llegar a Río.

Llegue a mi casa, Charlie no había llegado. Estaba organizando toda para mañana, había llegado mi sobre en dónde estaba el tiquete y todo relacionado con la beca. Charlie había llegado y estaba muy feliz, se había disculpado por no haberme dicho nada sobre la beca, me dijo que mi mamá también lo sabía. Ya había hablado con ella sobre el asunto, me deseo suerte, ellos ya me había dado permiso para poder salir del país, era menor de edad, hasta ahora tenía 16 estaba por cumplir los 17.

-Bella tu mamá me dijo que te entregara esto-me paso una bolsa de regalo.-dijo que lo necesitarías-lo comencé abrir, vi que era una cámara profesional.

-Gracias, llamare a mamá-dije esto y salí corriendo a dónde estaba el teléfono. Le deje un mensaje de voz

-Hola mamá gracias por el regalo, me encanta siempre sabes que darme –colgué


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! soy nueva en esto no se si mio historia es buena o no es pero que me apoyen.

* * *

2. Viaje A Rio:

**Vuelo a Rio De Janeiro sale en 14 minutos se le pide a los pasajeros que aborden el avión-avisaron**

Salimos a correr con mis amigos a las salidas de vuelos internacionales, cuando llegamos a la puerta me comencé a despedir de todos mi amigos deje de ultimas a Jacob.

-Te quiero mucho, nunca me olvides por favor-dije con voz de súplica sentía que mis lágrimas ya iban a salir. Agache la cabeza, me levanto la cara para que lo viera directo a los ojos

-Yo también solo porque tu sueño mostraba que te iba a olvidar no significa que sea verdad ¿vale? te quiero, ve rápido antes de que pierdas tu vuelo.

-Está bien los quiero -dije gritando mientras me alejaba. Sentí como salían las lágrimas .Entre al avión comencé a buscar mi asiento cuando lo encontré vi que solo era de dos asientos al lado de mi asiento había un chico muy guapo, su cabello era color cobrizo estaba despeinado ,era pálido ,delgado y musculoso pero no tanto como Jacob ,voltio a mirarme y me quede hipnotizada viendo sus ojos negros .Deje de mirarlos y me senté , al lado mío estaba una chica pequeña que parecía a un duendecillo pero era muy hermosa ,pálida igual que el chico de al lado ,sus ojos eran negros parecía hermana del chico de al lado. Busque en mi bolso mi celular -lo apague.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen - había escuchado ese nombre, me quede pesándolo y me acorde era él una de las personas que se habían ganado las becas.

-Hola soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella -dije sonrojada no podía creer que me estaba hablando él, era muy guapo como para hablar conmigo.

-Mucho gusto Bella ¿eres una de las personas que gano la beca?

-S-SSSS-si-Dije tartamudeando, me sonroje más

- ¿conoces a Rio?-dijo

-En Verdad no .Me encanta pero nunca había conseguido venir ¿y tú?

-Si hartas veces he venido, antes estaba aburrido por este viaje pero ahora me alegro de haber podido venir, eres muy hermosa, me encanto haberte conocido, espero que sigámonos viéndonos, aunque creo que no te podrás librar de mi vamos a estar juntos durante este tiempo- dijo apenado el final

-Sí y es verdad y espero que nunca nos separemos eres la primera persona que he conocido aquí y ¿tu cuantas has conocido hasta ahora?

-Bueno, aparte de mi hermana solo tú.

-¿Cuál es tu hermana?

-La que está al lado tuyo, es muy molesta-dijo señalándola y haciendo una mueca muy chistosa, reí y el rio conmigo-Alice -la chica volteo a vernos sonrió-Te presento a Bella.

-Hola mucho gusto -me dio la mano para estrecharla, se la estreche-vamos hacer buenas amigas. ¿Vale?

- Si -Dije

-Bueno ya conociste a Dos personas.-Nos echamos a reír.

-Bueno si yo creo que me voy a dormir - bostece, no había podido dormir por los nervios. Edward paso su brazo sobre mi hombro y me abrazo, era muy frio y duro pero me gustaba tenerlo era muy cómodo.

-¿No te molesta?-me dijo algo apenado.

-No Tranquilo -cuando termine de decirlo comenzó a cantar una nana, me parecía haberla escuchado, me dormir al instante.

…**..**

Sentí un flash de una cámara dirigida a mí, me desperté era Alice había intercambiado asiento y se había puesto al frente de nosotros.

-Hola -dijo-¿te despertó el flash?

-No tranquila déjame ver la foto -dije, extrañamente con Edward y con Alice no me sentía rara al contrario me sentía cómoda

-Mírala -me paso la cámara, era una foto en donde estaba con Edward abrazada, Edward tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mía, los dos teníamos una sonrisa, nos veíamos muy felices. No me había dado cuenta que Edward seguía dormido.

-No puedo creer que Edward ya haya conseguido una novia-dijo en susurro pero alcance a escuchar

-¿Perdón?

-No era nada estaba pensando que serían una bonita pareja- me sonroje, creo que mi cara parecía a un tomate

-He gracias creo-dije en susurro

-Me alegro que te haya encontrado lo noto más feliz-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-Anoche cuando te dormisteis comenzó a cantar una canción, él nunca la había cantado hasta desde que fallecido nuestra madre -se le corto la voz al final, no sabía que ellos no tenían mamá-y ahora está muy feliz, desde que te conoció nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

-y… ¿cuándo falleció tu mamá?-creí ver una lagrima caer en su mejilla

-Cuando solo teníamos 4 años ahora tenemos 18 Edward es mayor que yo solo por un mes.

-¿Y tu papá?-dije

-También falleció, nos adoptó Carlisle y Esme han sido muy gentiles son como mis padres para mí pero nadie cambia a mis padres biológicos y tú ¿con quién vives?-dijo

-Yo vivo con mi papa Charlie en Forks, Mi mamá Renne vive en Phonex con Phil -dije

-Phil ¿el mejor jugador béisbol?-dijo el chico que estaba al lado, con el que había intercambiado asiento Alice -Era musculo superaba a Jacob, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

-Si.-dije

-Hay perdóname por haber gritado pero me encanta. Me llamo Emmett ella es mi novia Rosalie -señalo a una rubia muy hermosa pálida y con ojos verdes.

-Muchos gusto- dije estrechando la mano de él y la de su novia.

…**..**

Estábamos afuera de que ahora iba hacer mi casa, nos dijeron que nos agrupáramos de a 6, en el grupo estaba:

*Edward

*Rosalie

*Emmett

*Alice

*Jasper-lo conocimos cuando estábamos bajando del avión, Alice cuando lo vio se enamoró de él, dijo que había sido amor a primera vista .Por ahora me hablaba con todos.

* Y Yo

Alice le dijo a uno de nuestros profesores que nos tomara una foto, salimos bien: estaba yo a lado de Edward abrazados- parecíamos una pareja -Alice estaba con Jasper, él la estaba cogiendo de la cintura y también estaba Emmeth Y Rossalie besándose apasionadamente.

-Cuanto quisiera que Edward fuera mi pareja-pensé- ¡QUE! No, no, no, no puedo pensar eso somos solos amigos y además nunca encajaría con él; él es hermoso y yo no soy compatible con esa belleza-pensé mientras me quitaba la lagrima que me había salido.

La casa no era para nada pequeña, parecía una mansión. Tenía piscina, 6 cuartos, cada cuarto tenía un baño privado y un closet inmenso ,también había una cocina grande con comida ya hecha agradecí eso tenía hambre -Emmett llego y se sentó a comer , yo aguante, primero quería ver bien la casa-tenía un gimnasio, una sala muy cómoda y también una sala de juegos con un televisor plasma muy grande- nunca había visto uno tan grande- Tapaba casi toda la pared ,debajo de él había unos cd que eran películas y música - me voltee para seguir mirándola cuando iba a dar el paso me topé con Edward –salte hacía atrás

-¿Te asustes?-pregunto con una voz asustada.

-No tranquilo es que no te note-dije

-¿Vamos a comer?-me cogió de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, me quede mirando nuestra manos me parecía que todo estaba perfecto, noto que estaba viendo nuestras manos, comenzó a zafarse pero no lo deje, lo cogí fuerte dándole confianza él lo noto y me sonrió.

-Vamos a comer-dije caminando con él. No sé qué tiene Edward Cullen que me hace sentir protegida, querida… enamorada. Cada minuto que paso con él veo como aclara mi mente y me hace sentir locamente enamorada como nunca lo había sentido.

* * *

Actualizare Rapido, Si tienen ideas manden mensajes


	3. Chapter 3

3. Confesiones:

Cuando terminamos de comer Alice nos llamó.

-Bueno chicos alístense vamos a ir a ver Rio tiene 10 minutos para alistarse contando desde ya así que corran - Edward ya nos había advertido a todos que le hiciéramos caso a Alice. Todos salimos corriendo escaleras arriba-Así me gusta.

Me puse mi vestido de baño, un short, una camisa al cuerpo con cuello en pico y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón blancas que combinaban con la camisa- cogí mi cámara y salí directo a las escaleras- era la única con Edward que ya estaban vestidos- me extendió la mano, la cogí y volvió a entrelazar los dedos con los míos- se sentía bien.

-Esta hermosa-dijo susurrándome al oído.

-Gracias tu estas muy guapo- comencé a mirarlo de arriba abajo .Tenia una pantaloneta que le llegaba más abajo de las rodilla , una camisa blanca que resaltaba sus músculos ,unos tenis cafés que combinaban con la pantaloneta y unas gafas que tenía en las mano izquierda .

-Te quiero-me abrazo y deposito un beso en mi frente.

-Te quiero yo más –dije

-Júrame que nunca nos vamos a separar -dijo

-Te lo juro -dije -Quiero decirte algo pero creo que me vas a decir que estoy loca o algo así-quería confesar que me gustaba pero no sé cómo lo tomaría de pronto me tomara de loca o que solo lo quería por el físico .Me arrepentí de habérselo dicho.

-Dime y nunca te lo diría Bella yo también te quiero confesar algo pero las damas primero-dijo, quería terminar con esto ¿me sacaría un peso de encima?

-Está bien, bueno me gustas mucho nunca había sentido esto por nadie creo que fue amor a primera vista –dije rápidamente que ni yo me entendí casi.

-Si vez que no fue tan difícil y me confesión es la misma te amo - ¿Qué?, ¿Me escucho?, ¿Cómo?; todas esas preguntas comenzaron aparecer en mi mente, no me había dado cuenta que él estaba arrodillado, me sonroje- Bella quieres ser mi novia -dijo cogiéndome la mano y depositando besos en ella. Me Quede inmóvil- esas palabras remplazaron todo las preguntas que tenía en la mente, se repetían, ¿Es verdad o estoy soñando?, quería pellizcarme como siempre lo hago cuando no se si todo es real.

-Si -dije al fin en lo que pareció un siglo, se paró y me alzo, cogió en sus manos mi rostro y me beso dulcemente, como si fuera lo más frágil que ha tocado. Escuche aplausos, se separó de mí, voltee a ver .Todos estaban en las escaleras viendo.

-Hay te amo Edward -dijo Emmett en tono de burla. Me sonroje todos se echaron a reír.

-Hay por fin Edward consigue una novia gracias Bella y me lo cuidas y yo también quiero confesar algo -dijo Alice guiñándome el ojo

-vale y tranquila yo lo voy a cuidar-dije, abrazándolo, él me rodeo con sus brazos acercándome más a él.

-Bueno antes de que Alice diga su confesión como no está el padre de Bella yo voy hacer el rol de él-Dijo Emmett con voz burlona, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a Edward-Bueno jovencito cuáles son sus propósitos que tiene planeados para mi hija- se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño en donde por un poco se juntan las cejas, Edward se puso a reír-jovencito se está burlando de mi-Edward paro de reí y se puso cerio.

-Mi planes es hacerla feliz, hasta que ella se canse de mí y quiero señor que me de él permiso de salir con su hija -dijo serio, yo estaba que me moría de la risa.

-Está bien Jovencito le doy mi permiso-dijo el serio, tenía que admitirlo era un buen actor- y tu señorita- dijo señalándome- tienes a un buen muchacho frente a ti no yo si no él – dijo señalando a Edward, tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme- aunque bueno yo tám…-hizo una pausa- es verdad cariño este muchacho que está aquí es él que te amara como nadie más podría hacerlo-dijo y me abrazó mientras me susurraba- Cuídalo vale la pena-dijo iba a preguntarle porque lo decía pero el rápido hablo- ya soy Emmett de nuevo, sigue Alice Confiesa a espera yo quiero confesar también, te amo Rosalie Hale -dijo gritando Rosalie se puso roja y le mando un beso.

-¿Ya puedo seguir o Rosalie quiere confesar algo?-dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

-Bueno si yo quiero confesar ¡Te amo también Emmett!-Dijo Rosalie gritando.

- Hoy es oficialmente el día de las confesiones faltan ustedes dos -dije Señalando a Alice y Jasper.

-bueno -dijeron los dos a coro.

-Bueno ahora si mi confesión es te amo Jasper! Desde el primer minuto que te vi -dijo Alice

-Bueno mi confesión es...-Dijo Jasper pensándolo-te amo Alice Cullen!

-Bueno ya bésense -Dijo Edward -Y Ustedes También -Señalo A Rosalie Y Emmett -Y me la cuidas Jasper es una de las personas que quiero en el mundo.

-Tranquilo y ustedes también bésense -Dijo Jasper señalándonos.

-Bueno a la cuenta de uno, dos y tres -Dijo Emmett y al decir esto Edward me cogió y me beso.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Día en la playa:

Decidimos salir a la playa, por suerte había traído mí vestido de baño.

Llegamos a la playa y buscamos lugares, La playa estaba muy llena casi no había lugares para sentarnos.

Me senté en unas de las silla que había puesto Edward para mí, él había tendido una toalla para el- se acostó y se puso las gafas de y Jasper estaban a lado de nosotros haciendo un castillo de arena. Cuando ya le está poniendo un banderín llego Emmett con un baldado de agua y se lo hecha al castillo de arena junto a él mientras Rose le tomaba una foto, era un castillo hermoso pero ahora era solo un charco de barro, Jasper salió corriendo detrás de Emmett pero no lo alcanzo EmmetT ya se había metido al mar con Rosalie.

-Bella ponte un poco de bloqueador te estas quemando-dijo Alice. Mire mis hombro y no se veía nada pero luego mire más de cerca y ya estaba comenzando a quemarme. ¿Cómo supo que ya me estaba quemando? De cerca se veía bien pero de lejos no se veía nada .Era muy raro -Toma-me tiro el frasco de bloqueador.

- Gracias –dije en susurro mientras me lo aplicaba en los brazos, cuando ya iba a comenzarme a echarme en la cara Alice grito -que te pasa –dije llevándome la mano al corazón.

-No es que vi un bicho en mi brazo que ¡asco!-dijo mostrando el brazo derecho.

-Bueno, cálmate casi me matas de un infarto –dije sintiendo como mi corazón estaba acelerado.

-Perdóname ¿me perdonas?-dijo asiendo ojito, parecía una niña pidiendo un nuevo juguete.

-Si tranquila -dije recogiendo el bloqueador

-Edward ayúdale a Bella ponerse el bloqueador-dijo pegándole con una de sus sandalias.

-Aush-dijo Edward .Comenzó a sobarse la cabeza -Yo lo hago pero no me pegues con tus sandalias.-le lanzo la sandalia al mar. Me impresiono había caído directo al mar estábamos lejos del mar, era imposible que llegara.

-Edward que te pasa son nuevas -dijo corriendo al mar-Bebe ven con mamá Jasper ayúdame -Jasper salió corriendo donde estaba Alice .Se adentraron al mar y comenzaron a buscar la sandalia.

-Amor ven te ayudo pásame el bloqueador

-Toma ¿te sigue doliendo la cabeza?-dije preocupada

-Un poco no te preocupes.-dijo sobándose la cabeza-Bueno olvidemos mi problema recuéstate en la toalla -me puse boca arriba .Comenzó a pasarme las manos en todas las partes de mi cuerpo-ahora voltéate-Tenía las manos frías era muy raro pero era refrescante.-Ya terminamos -dijo levantándose ¿Quieres ir al agua?-dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Si está haciendo mucho calor -cogí su mano y me pare, cuando iba a dar mi primer paso, me cogió entre sus manos como un bebé.

-Hay Edward ella no se va a caer cálmate -dijo Emmett gritando en el agua .Gruño Edward.

Comenzamos a jugar a salpicarnos Alice ya había llegado habían podido encontrar la sandalia.

-Wow chico miren -dijo Emmett. Señalo un bote pequeño que tenía atrás un flotador que parecía un banano- Vamos- Arrastro a Rosalie con él. La cogió como un bebé como había hecho Edward conmigo.

-Emmett ella no se va caer suéltala -dijo Edward con voz de burla.

-Hay cállate, yo también puedo hacerlo no soy el único mira a Jasper-todos volteamos a mirar y él estaba también cogiendo a Alice como bebé.

-Bueno, tal parece que todos están jugando a eso, juguemos nosotros también -dijo Edward en susurro mientras me cogía de nuevo como bebe, me puse a reír

Habíamos llegado todos al bote, todos estaban hablando de cómo se montaba eso, no tenia de dónde agarrarse.

-Y como se monta eso ni siquiera tiene de donde sujetarse -dije

-Bueno Bella querida. Tú tienes que montarte y sujetarte fuerte del banano -Dijo Emmett haciendo como si apretara algo. Iba a decirle que no había de dónde cogerse pero me interrumpió-Sé que no hay de dónde cogerse eso es lo divertido y hablando de divertido porque no apostamos- Rosalie rodo los ojos- la pareja que dure más en el flotador tendrá de esclavos a los otros por un día ¿Vale?-dijo

-Está bien -dijo Alice y Jasper a la vez

-Yo también me les uno -dijo Edward

-Yo también -dijo Rosalie -Bella ¿te nos unes? -no sabía que hacer sabía que con mi torpeza iba a perder e iba hacer la sirviente de uno de ellos.

-Está bien yo quiero intentarlo-dije un poco con la voz apagada.-Me vas ayudar a no caerme -le dije a Edward bajo para que nadie nos escuchara-es que soy un poco torpe, no creo poder ganar -dije algo triste.

-Amor tranquila yo te ayudare -dijo se puso detrás mío y me abrazo fuerte para darme más fuerza.

Podía ver a Emmett hablar con el señor del bote.

-Chicos tomen -dijo Emmett entregándonos a cada uno un chaleco salvavidas.

-Bueno antes de que se suban al "banano" pongamos reglas, primero: se vale empujar y mover el "banano", segundo: los que caigan al mar se quedan en el mar no vale volverse a subir o cogerse del banano tienen que soltarlo y la tercera las más importante: tiene que hacer todo lo que le digan los ganadores por un día sin discutir ni nada, ¿listos?-dijo Emmett

-Si- dijimos todos en coro

Salimos corriendo hacía el "banano".

Estaba asustada, un 99.999% era seguro que perdería y ¿si perdía? Haría perder también a Edward y seriamos esclavos de… Emmett ¡NO!... Emmett me haría la vida imposible. Espero no perder.

* * *

Feliz Año Nuevo ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

5. Que comience el juego

Todos comenzamos a subirnos en el "banano" era muy resbaloso me toco pedirle ayuda a Jasper y a Edward para poder subirnos- Rosalie y Alice hicieron lo mismo- Cuando todos ya estábamos subidos Ivan- el dueño del bote y el flotador- grito.

-Bueno chicos ¿están listos?-dijo Ivan

-Si- dijimos todos en coro- acelero cuando todos dijimos eso. Cogí al flotador lo más que pude, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Edward me tenía cogida de la cintura dándome, Ivan cada vez aceleraba más haciendo que nos resbaláramos cuando íbamos en la primera vuelta oí un grito, era Alice fueron los primeros en caer eso me alegro tenía oportunidad de aun ganar, aunque fuera imposibles. Era buena en física eso debería ayudarme ¿no?

Cada vez que dábamos vueltas Ivan movía con brusquedad el bote haciéndonos saltar. No sabía cómo seguía aquí en esto.

-NO NOS GANARAN-Grito Emmett balanceando el "banano"

-Esto debe ser una broma- dije sarcásticamente, sentí como me iba resbalando cuando ya iba a tocar el agua, Edward me cogió por la cintura y volvió a subirme en el "banano"

-Emm me estoy resbalando-dijo Rosalie

-Osita resiste-dijo mientras miraba atrás haciéndole perder el equilibrio, Rose lo cogió pero se fue con él; Ivan seguía acelerando, me puse a reír había ganado.

-¡SERÁS MI ESCLAVO EMMETT!-dije gritando, recibiendo así un gruñido de Emmett. No me di cuenta de que Ivan había dado una vuelta y me caí con Edward. Nos pusimos a reír.

Cuando ya habíamos todos subidos al bote me comencé a reír con Edward por la cara que tenía Emmett, tenía cara de un niño recién regañado.

-Emmett perdón esclavo comenzara mañana tú atendiéndome a mí y a Edward-dije con tono de burla

-Si pero yo no soy el único también esta Jasper-dijo algo molesto

-Si lo sé pero Jasper será después y cambia esa cara de horror -dije Emmett- o si quieres podemos cancelar esta apuesta

-Bella no, hicimos una apuesta y la voy a cumplir soy un hombre de palabra –dijo serio

-Jasper ¿y tú?-dije

-Tranquila Bell´s yo también soy hombre de palabra-dijo levantando la mano

-Vale, después no digan que no quise cancelar la apuesta-dije, ellos solo asintieron

-Eres muy tierna amor- me susurro Edward, le di un beso.

* * *

Lo siento no he tenido imaginación hoy


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen por el capitulo anterior pero después de la celebraciones de nuevo año quede sin mente ;)

Este capitulo dará un giro muy drástico a la historia espero que les guste, he tratado de dar lo mejor por ustedes.

* * *

6. Nada puede cambiar mi día (Edward Pov) Part 1

Como todo el día estaba acostado en mi cama mirando al techo mientras escuchaba Debussy.

Alice entro a mi cuarto dando salticos mientras bailaba

-Es un hermoso día ¿no lo crees Eddy?-odiaba es apodo

-Sabes que no me gusta ese apodo y no le veo la diferencia al día

-Cambiara de idea… Eddy- dijo mientras brincaba en mi cama, cogí la almohada y me la puse en la cara

-Y ¿por qué hoy sería diferente a los demás?-dije ya cansado

-Nada interesante solo que ganaremos una beca para Rio de Janeiro y nos veremos con una Isabella Swan-me quite la almohada instintivamente cuando dijo ese nombre. No la había vuelto a ver después del accidente.

Todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente

**Recuerdos**

-Bella ¿me recuerdas?-dije estaba muy asustado el doctor había dicho que por el golpe que había recibido era muy probable que perdiera la memoria.

-Quien eres-dijo mirándome desconfiada

-Soy Edward no te acuerdas -le dije cono vos temblorosa, quería besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero no podía. Salí corriendo de la habitación de ella, me subí a mi carro y comencé a manejar como loco mientras lloraba, no me recordaba y era posible que no me recordara. Vi que iba directo a la reservación la Push, perfecto necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amigo.

Salí corriendo del auto cuando vi que Jake venía hacía mi

-Hola Jake -dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas

Ed que te pasa estas horrible -me dijo serio, nunca me había visto así, no pude contestarle- amigo háblame me estas preocupando es…- se quedó pensándolo- o no ¿Bella?- dijo mientras me abrazaba- ¿Qué paso?

-Bella perdió la memoria, hoy despertó y le pregunte que si me recordaba y ella me dijo: quien eres, salí corriendo cuando oí eso y pues de tanto llorar no supe dónde iba hasta que vi la reservación, no me recuerda Jake- grite lo último- no me recuerda-susurre y me tire al piso

-Amigo estas en un lío, quieres entrar-señalo su casa, yo negué-bueno vamos a caminar a la playa para que te calmes –asentí- ¿qué vas hacer? los papas de Bella te quiere lejos de ella

-No lo sé y no puedo esforzarla a que me recuerde-dije.

Sonó el celular de Jacob, era un mensaje

-Amigo me tengo que ir algo le paso a mi papa ya vengo-dijo mientras corría

-Bueno, te espero voy a ir a caminar un poco -dije

Después de haber caminado vi un acantilado, unos chicos se estaban tirando reconocí a uno era Sam, mi peor enemigo .Andaba detrás de Bella, un día trato de abusar de ella y yo se lo impedí antes éramos bueno amigos pero desde ese día se convirtió en mi peor enemigo, también reconocí a Embry, Quil ellos eran mis amigos. Fui donde ellos no me importa si estaba Sam quería verlos .Cuando Sam me vio me miro con cara seca y se tiró del acantilado haciendo acrobacias y cayendo perfectamente como un nadador profesional.

-Hola Embry y Quil hace días que no los veo -dije abrazando a cada uno, me devolvieron el abrazo con más fuerza -Están muy fuertes ¿ejercicio?-pregunte

-Si Sam nos obliga hacer ejercicio pero le agradecemos de todas formas estamos bien y así conseguimos chicas-dijo Quil

-¿y sus novias?-dije, se rio Quil

-Bueno el único que tiene de los dos soy yo -dijo Embry-y que te trae por acá, cuando te volviste novio de Bella te olvidaste de nosotros y no nos volvimos a ver.-dijo, cuando menciono a Bella me puse mal

- Chicos perdón, vine aquí para hablar con Jake-dije mientras me tragaba mis lágrimas- consejos de amigo.

-¿Cuáles consejos picaron?-dijo Embry en forma pervertida

-No me malinterpretes, es- trague una bocana de aire, continúe- Bella perdió la memoria y ahora no me recuerda -vi cómo les cambiaba la cara de felicidad a tristeza.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Grito Embry-Bella perdió la memoria –asentí-¿qué pasó?

-Bueno ella iba conduciendo para un cita que teníamos iba deprisa por que se le había hecho tarde y pues cuando ya estaba por llegar choco con una volqueta y su carro salió rodando cuatro cuadras, a ella la habían encontrado, decía que me llamaran a mí les dio mi número y luego se desmayó, la llevaron al hospital cuando ella ya estaba en el hospital me llamaron me contaron todo y salí corriendo para el hospital, cuando ya había llegado me dijeron que estaba muy grave y que era posible que perdiera la memoria ,llame a Charlie y a Renne ,me dejaron estar con ella. Después de una semana ella despertó y no me recordaba, salí del hospital y llegue aquí hoy- di una pausa- hoy despertó.

-Edward ¿qué vas hacer que yo sepa no le caes bien a los papas de ella?-dijo Embry

-No sé -dije, en ese momento Sam estaba caminando hacia nosotros y nos miraba a todos, teníamos mal aspecto.

Embry le estaba contando todo lo que había pasado con Bella vi cómo se venía Sam hacia mí.

-Qué hiciste si no fueras novio de ella no estaría así, es tu culpa -dijo, cada vez se venía a mí y yo me corría estaba al borde del acantilado en la parte donde había hartas piedras -Ahora si vas a pagarlo-diciendo esto me empujo .Yo iba cayendo, era mejor morir que vivir sin ella Sam me había hecho un favor.

…**.**

-Hola cómo te llamas -me dijo un señor con cabello rubio, pálido y frio .Junto a él había un chica con forma de un duendecillo pero era hermosa, pero no era igual de hermosa a Bella

-Edward ¿quiénes son ustedes?-pregunte

-Yo soy Carlisle y ella es Alice -señalo a la chica -¿Te sientes bien?- no, no lo estoy hoy acabo de perder a mi novia, ella no me recuerda, sus padres me odian y ha si me arde la garganta. ¿La garganta?

-Le arde la garganta- dijo Alice en el oído de Carlisle

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije asustado, que recuerde yo me había caído de un acantilado y estaba a punto de morir -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Porque me arde?-pregunte alterado

-Bueno te voy a responder todas las preguntas que quieras -dijo Carlisle

Después de habérmelo dicho lo acepte de inmediato. Podía leerle la mente y veía que me estaba diciendo la verdad, Carlisle me había explicado todo sobre dones. Yo podía leer las mentes como Alice podía ver el futuro, no lo podía creer era un vampiro y no podía morir. No me acordaba de mucho pero si me acordaba de una cosa Bella, también sabía que Sam Uley me tiro de un acantilado.

Esto será duro hubiera preferido haber olvidado todo, desde hoy comenzaría mi nueva vida sin Bella.

**Fin de Recuerdo**

…..

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?-dije

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- se acostó y comenzó a llorar- si quieres léeme la mente y veras que no estoy mintiendo

-Alice tranquila te creo-dije abrazándola

-¿De verdad Eddy?-dijo mirándome a los ojos y haciendo un puchero

-Si-dije besándole la coronilla

Se paró y comenzó a saltar.

-Edward que haces hay quieto ponte a empacar mañana sale el vuelo, tengo que comprar cosas bye-dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.

* * *

Laumeli. Cullen: Eso es lo que espero con esta historia que sea de su agrado. ;)

aniizitha 1: Despues la entenderas, me distes una gran idea, para las que no entienden lo de Jacob y Bella. Gracias :)

Gracias por sus Reviews me hacen feliz saber que les gusta mi historia, espero tener más.


	7. Chapter 7

aniizita. Cullen

Espero que este te ayude, gracias por todo

* * *

7. Promesa (Jacob Pov)

-Te quiero mucho, nunca me olvides por favor-dijo en susurro, agacho la cabeza, se la levante para que me mirara directamente a los ojos

-Yo también solo porque tu sueño mostraba que te iba a olvidar no significa que sea verdad ¿vale? te quiero, ve rápido antes de que pierdas tu vuelo-dije

-Está bien los quiero –dijo mientras se alejaba

Estaba preocupado por Bella, si ella se iba a Río no podría cumplir mi promesa.

Fui donde Renesmee, no tuve que durar 5 segundo para que ella me abriera

-Jake- dijo abalanzándose hacía mí, nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos

-Nessie necesito un consejo- dije sentándome en el gran sofá

-Dime-dijo sentándose en mis piernas

-Bella hoy se fue- di una pausa- tu sabes todo sobre la promesa y todo eso-tome aire, tenía un nudo en la garganta- no sé cómo cuidarla, me siento mal si nunca la cuido, siento que...

-Jake, Jake-dijo interrumpiéndome- se toda la historia te sientes culpable por Edward, sientes que lo traicionas ya lo sé- dijo acariciándome el pelo

- ¿Qué hago?- dije

-Vas apoyar en todo a Bella, ella se lo merece-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Ok- dije sonriendo- Gracias- dije besándola.

-Jake- dijo con voz agitada, me separo de ella- lo siento pero quede con Bree- dijo dándome otro beso

-No tranquila, ¿te veo mañana?- dije

-Claro como siempre- me dio un beso y salimos, la deje en su auto y partió.

Comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día, cuando Edward desapareció

**Flash Back**

**Salí corriendo de la casa de mi padre donde Edward, pero no lo encontré; recorrí toda la playa y tampoco.**

**Iba a probar con mi última opción, marque el número de Amun; él era el tío de Edward, después de que murieron los padres de Edward por una rara enfermedad Amun quedo como su tutor, Amun nunca se preocupaba de Edward, lo odiaba y nunca entendíamos porque.**

**-¿Si?- contesto Amun con tono irritado**

**-Hola, hablas con Jacob el amigo de Edward me preguntaba si sabe dónde está Edward**

**-A mí no me hable de ese mocoso por mí que se pierda- dijo y colgó**

**-Ahhh- grite, seguí caminando hasta que vi a Embry caminar hacia mí**

**-Jacob- dijo agitado, tomo aire- Edward cayo del acantilado Sam lo empujo y…- no lo deje continuar**

**-¡QUE!- grite**

**-Sí, Sam lo empujo y pues el cayo-tomo de nuevo aire- ayúdame a buscarlo, cuando nos asomamos él estaba nadando hacía la orilla, pero cuando fuimos ya no estaba- dijo**

**-Lo he buscado por todos lados Embry y no lo he encontrado ¿estás seguro de que lo vistes nada hacía aquí?**

**-Si Jacob como jugaría con eso- dijo alterado**

**-Ok, vamos hacer una cosa reunamos a todos los chicos y comencemos a buscarlo por toda la playa-dije**

**-Ok- dijo corriendo**

…

**Duramos todo un día buscándolo y no lo encontramos, parecía como si se hubiera ido su Volvo ya no estaba.**

**-Parece que se fue- dijo Embry**

**Lo ignore y seguí buscando.**

**Los días seguían pasando y Edward no aparecía, me estaba preocupando el nunca hacia eso.**

**Salí hacia la casa de Bella, durante estos día no la había visitado y me estaba sintiendo mal, aunque no me recordara seguía siendo mi mejor amiga.**

**Dure una hora en llegar a la casa de los Swan, siempre llegaba más rápido pero no tenía ánimos, mi mejor amigo desapareció, mi mejor amiga perdió la memoria y mi padre estaba enfermando por esta situación**

**Cuando llegue, fui corriendo hacía la casa y golpee, no espere 5 segundo y abrieron, era Charlie**

**-Jake-dijo alegre- me alegro que estés aquí, desde que ha pasado llo que Bella- dijo agachando la mirada- todo ha empeorado**

**-Si lo sé- dije**

**-Pasa Jake-dijo **

**-Claro- dije entrando- y ¿Rene?- dije sentándome en el sillón pequeño**

**-Está un poco destrozada, lo bueno es que podemos ayudarla a recordar- dijo sentándose adelante mío**

**-Que bien- dije- he… han sabido algo de Edward- vi como cambiaba la cara de Charlie, pero no pude descifrar que significaba, parecía triste**

**-Solo lo vi el día que despertó Bella, escuche sobre la desaparición de él- dijo en un suspiro- era buen chico- termino con susurro**

**-Lo es, lo hemos buscado pero no lo he vuelto a ver.**

**-Me enterado por tu padre, lo lamento Jake sabía que era tu mejor amigo.**

**-Tranquilo-dije triste**

**-¿Quieres ver a Bella?-dijo levantándose del sillón**

**-Claro a ese vine**

**Subimos las escaleras hacía el cuarto de ella, cuando entramos tuve que retenerlas lágrimas. Tenía varias cicatrices en la cara, podía ver su pierna enyesada, se veía tan frágil que daban ganas de protegerla; no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando**

**-Lo sé es duro pero se curara con el tiempo le quedara una cicatriz pero no se notara- dijo **

**-Se ve tan frágil-dije en susurro**

**-Si- vi como salía una lágrima de él- Jake te dejare unos momentos con ella**

**-Ok- dije, me acerque a ella con cuidado para no despertarla, cuando estuve a unos centímetros de la cama me senté y comencé acariciarle la mejilla- Bella, lo siento- dije llorando- Edward desapareció-dije, tome aire**

**Seguí llorando, no se cuanto **

**-Pequeña te prometo una cosa, te cuidare y protegeré con mi vida si así lo deseas; nunca te hare daño por Edward- bese su mejilla y salí corriendo tome mi moto y me fui a mi lugar especial.**

**-Puedo hacer recordar a Bella todo, pero todo menos a Edward si ella se enterara y lo recordara, sufriría y no cumpliría con mi promesa- suspire, odiaba esto mentirle a mi mejor amiga.**

-Jake- grito Seth

-Hola

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Me tiene loco esa pregunta-dijo, lo detuve

-Lanza peque

-Ok, lo que me pregunto es ¿por qué nunca le has contado a Bella sobre Renesmee?

-La haría sufrir y sabes que no me gusta verla así

-A ya- dijo

-¡SETH!- grito Embry- VEN VAMOS A JUGAR- corrió hacía nosotros- Hola Jake quieres jugar un partido- dijo levantando la pelota de fútbol.

-Claro- dije parándome, salieron corriendo hacía los otros chicos- podre librarme de estos pensamientos- dije para mi


	8. Chapter 8

8. Nada puede cambiar mi día (Edward Pov) Part 2

-Ponte tu anillo ya está que amanece no querrás quemarte ¿cierto?-dijo .Carlisle había descubierto una forma para que no brillaramos, creo un anillo que contenía unas piedras únicas.

Me alegre comencé a empacar todo para ir a Río ya quería que fuera mañana para poderme ver con ella. No había demorado mucho con mi velocidad que adquirí como vampiro podía hacer todo más rápido.

Ya había llegado la hora hoy me encontraría con mi Bella, mi adorada Bella.

Me había sentado al lado del asiento de mi hermana, nos separaba uno agradecí eso, leí en su mente que en 2 minutos ella iba a llegar y se iba a sentar a mi lado.

Había llegado estaba más linda que nunca ella me miro a los ojos y yo a los de ella seguía teniendo los mismo ojos chocolate que siempre amaba ella se quedó embobada mirándome, se sentó y apago su celular me moría de ganas de hablarle pero tenía que aparecer lo más normal posible.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen-le dije ella volteo a verme y se ruborizo como amaba que se ruborizara, estaba apenada.

-Hola soy Isabella Swan, pero me puedes llamar Bella casi no me gusta que me llamen Isabella-dijo, era súper raro no le podía leer la mente era inmune a mi don, eso me puso mal quería saber que pensaba.

-Mucho gusto Bella ¿eres una de las personas que gano la beca?-dije

-S-SSSS-si-Dijo tartamudeando se sonrojo.

-Ohm ¿conoces a Rio?-dije quería saber si lo había podido conocer, sabía que ella amaba a Rio

-En Verdad no .Me encanta pero nunca había conseguido venir ¿y tú?-dijo, antes de que ella tuviera el accidente había comprado unos boletos de avión para venir a Río con ella.

-Si hartas veces he venido, antes estaba aburrido por este viaje pero ahora me alegro de haber podido venir eres muy hermosa, me encanto haberte conocido, espero que sigámonos viendo, aunque creo que no te podrás librar de mi vamos a estar juntos durante este tiempo-dije, creo que me había pasado hablando con ella.

-Sí y es verdad y espero que nunca nos separemos eres la primera persona que he conocido aquí ¿cuantas has conocido hasta ahora?-dijo, casi me derrito cuando dijo nunca nos separemos. La amaba, vi como Alice se burlaba de mí.

-Bueno, aparte de mi hermana solo tú- dije

-¿Cuál es tu hermana?-pregunto

-La que está al lado tuyo, es muy molesta-dije señalándola haciendo una mueca para que ella se riera, rio me le uní a sus risas- Alice-volteo a vernos-Te presento a Bella-Le guiñe un ojo mientras Bella miraba a Alice.

-Hola mucho gusto -le dio la mano para estrecharla se la estrecho-vamos hacer buenas amigas ¿Vale?-podía ver que había tenido una visión, ella estaba con Bella abrazadas pasaban hartas imágenes en donde Bella siempre la Abrazaba o hablaba con ella.

- Si -Dijo

-Bueno ya conociste a Dos personas. -Dije nos echamos a reír.

-Bueno si yo creo que me voy a dormir - bostezo, pase mi brazo sobre su hombro la abrase no sé cómo tomaría lo de frío y duro. Se Acomodó.

-¿No te molesta?-le dije algo apenado, lo noto.

-No Tranquilo - dijo comencé a cantar la nana que había compuesta para ella.

Alice estaba hablando con el chico que estaba al frente.

-Hola -dijo Alice -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Emmett mucho gusto -le estrecho la mano

-¿Con quién vinisteis?-dijo Alice

-Con mi novia -señalo a la rubia que estaba al lado de él, durmiendo -y el hermano de ella- comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados- bueno no lo veo después te lo presento Alice y tú ¿con quién vinisteis?

-Con mi hermano -me señalo

-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Edward -le dije estrechando la mano

-Mucho gusto me llamo Emmett–dijo

-¿Nadie más Alice?-dijo Emmett

-No con nadie más ¿porque lo dices? -dijo. Ya sabía a qué se refería pensaba que Bella era mi novia, me hubiera encantado serlo.

-Pues como tu hermano está abrazando a ella-dijo señalando a Bella

-Ohm si, será pronto la novia de mi hermano hace…-dijo la interrumpí

-Ella es solo una amiga que conocí hace unos meses-dije, Alice me miro

-Edward cuéntale PLIS!-dijo, con carita de perrito sabía que no la podía resistir

-Está bien-dije rendido

Después de haberle contado la historia y haber omitido todo lo de Carlisle haciendo pasar que me había llevado al hospital y que Carlisle y Esme en verdad eran mis verdadero padres.

-Emmett podemos intercambiar puestos el mío del al lado está desocupado hay te puedes hacer con tu novia-dijo Alice, ella tenía un plan pero no pude descifrarlo no pensaba en el solo decía "plan en funcionamiento".

-Si claro-dijo se levantó de su asiento y despertó a su novia-Amor despierta nos vamos y nos hacemos allí -dijo la chica se había despertado.

-¿Por qué osito?-pregunto

-Te presento a Alice, Edward y la futura novia de Edward -dijo señalando a todos, estreche la mano de ella y Alice también la estrecho con ella -Alice me pidió que si podíamos intercambiar y yo acepte.

-Vale osito vamos-dijo

Alice me había rogado para que me tomara una foto con Bella, me rogo para que me hiciera el dormido que hiciera la misma sonrisa que estaba haciendo Mi Bella, me rendí. Tomo la foto se le había olvidado quitar el flash, la mire con rabia, Bella se estaba despertando

-Perdón-dijo Alice bajito para que solo yo la escuchara, me hice el dormido.

-Hola -dijo-¿te despertó el flash?-Alice abecés era muy boba, obvio que despertó a mi ángel.

-No Tranquila ohm déjame ver la foto- dijo, Bella era una caja llena de sorpresas en vez de ponerse brava con Alice le pidió que la dejara ver la foto.

-Mírala -le paso la cámara, sentí como volteaba a mirarme.

-No puedo creer que Edward ya haya conseguido una novia-dijo

-¿No te entiendo?-dijo Bella había alcanzado a escuchar Alice estaba metiendo la pata

-Pues anoche cuando te dormisteis comenzó a cantar una canción él nunca la había cantado hasta después de haber fallecido nuestra madre -se le corto la voz al final, era una buena actriz -y ahora está muy feliz, desde que te conoció nunca lo había visto tan feliz-era verdad estaba muy feliz

-Ohm y ¿cuándo falleció tu mamá?-tan lindo mi ángel se notaba su pena al preguntar.

-Cuando solo teníamos 4 años ahora tenemos 18 Edward es mayor que yo solo por un mes -dijo Alice sí que sabía mentir.

-¿Y tu papá?-dijo

-También falleció, nos adoptó Carlisle y Esme han sido muy gentiles, son mis padres para mí pero nadie cambia a mis padres biológicos ¿y tú con quien vives?-dijo

-Yo vivo con mi papa Charlie en Forks y mi mama Renne pues ella vive en Phonex con Phil -dijo

-¿Phil el mejor jugador béisbol?-dijo Emmett.

-Ohm si-dijo

-Hay perdóname por haber gritado pero me encanta. Me llamo Emmett ella es mi novia Rosalie-dijo

-Muchos gusto -dijo estrechando la mano de él y de Rosalie.

* * *

isa Kathe: jajaja Si lo sabe, toca ver que pasara después, tu reacción me hizo sacar una sonrisa, eso esperaba con ese capítulo.

;)


	9. Chapter 9

9. Sorpresa (Edward Pov)

Estábamos en una de la casa en donde se hospedaban los becados, nos dijeron que nos agruparemos de a 6 en el grupo estaba:

*Bella

*Rossalie

*Emmett

*Alice

*Jasper.

* Y Yo

Alice le dijo a uno de nuestros profesores que nos tomara una foto me había gustado la foto -estaba yo abrazando a Bella, Jasper cogiendo de la cintura a Alice y Emmett dándose un beso apasionado con Rosalie.

La casa era igual a la mía aunque tenía piscina- en Setlate no hacia buen clima- tenia 6 cuartos cada cuarto tenía un baño privado y un closet, también había una cocina grande con comida ya echa- Emmett llego y se sentó a comer, fui detrás de Bella en silencio para que no se diera cuenta-no le prestaba atención a lo dem´s si no a Bella, no había cambiado nada seguía siendo la misma- volteo y me vio un poco asustada.

-¿Te asustes?-pregunte asustado

-No tranquilo es que no te sentí tranquilo-dijo

-¿Vamos a comer si?-dije

-Si tengo hambre-La cogí de la mano y entrelace sus dedos con los míos.

Cuando terminamos de comer Alice nos llamó.

-Bueno chicos alístensen vamos a ir a ver Río tiene 10 minutos para alistarse contando desde ya así que corran -Yo ya les había advertido a todos que le hicieran siempre caso a mi hermana-Así me gusta, que me hagan caso-dijo, todos salimos a los cuarto

Me puse lo primero que encontré no me importo si no combinaba .Salí corriendo escaleras abajo sin hacer ruido, espere a que mi ángel bajara-le extendí mi mano cuando iba bajando, la cogí, entrelace los dedos con los de ella

-Estas hermosa-dije, susurrándole en el oído.

-Gracias tú estás muy guapo- me comenzó a mirar de arriba abajo.

-Te quiero- dije, la abrase y deposite un beso en su frente.

-Te quiero yo más -dijo, si pudiera sonrojarme lo haría,sentí como mi corazón muerto se encogía con esas palabras, ¿ es encogió? pero si estoy...Vi que me estaba demorando con mi respuesta así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Júrame que nunca nos vamos a separar-dije

-Te lo juro -dijo -Quiero decirte algo pero creo que me vas a decir que estoy loca o algo así- nunca la trataría así, vi su arrepentimiento en su cara.

-Dime y nunca te lo diría Bella yo también te quiero confesar algo pero las damas primero-dije.

-Está bien, bueno me gustas mucho nunca había sentido esto por nadie creo que fue amor a primera vista -dijo, si fuera un humano ya me abriera caído agradecí que no lo era .Por fin sabía que me amaba ahora sí que no me iba a separar de ella nunca.

-Si vez que no fue tan difícil y mi confesión es la misma te amo y nunca me había sentido también con nadie tú me haces sentir bien y no me quiero separar de ti- me puse de rodillas, se sonrojo como adoraba que se sonrojara por mi culpa -Bella quieres ser mi novia -dije, cogí su mano delicadamente como si fuera algo que se rompiera, y para mi vista si era eso algo muy delicado de cuidar y yo lo cuidaría, deposite besos en ella. Se quedó inmóvil.

-Si -dijo al fin, me pare y la alce estaba muy feliz, la baje y cogí su rostro en mis manos, la bese dulcemente, extrañaba esos labios, supe que todos nos estaban viendo no dije nada .Aplaudieron. Pensaban: Alice "Bueno mi plan va bien gracias Bella", Jasper "Voy a intentarlo con Alice" Emmett "Alice tenía razón que lastima que no aposte "Rosalie "Que románticos"

-Hay te amo Edward -dijo Emmett en tono de burla, se sonrojo

-Hay por fin Edward consigue una novia gracias Bella y me lo cuidas y yo también quiero confesar algo -dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo a Bella

-vale y tranquila yo lo voy a cuidar-dijo, ella no tenía que cuidarme yo era el que tenía que cuidarla.

-Bueno antes de que Alice diga su confesión como no está el padre de Bella yo voy hacer el rol de el-Dijo Emmett con voz burlona, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a mí-Bueno jovencito cuáles son sus propósitos que tiene planeados para mi hija.-me puse a reír recordé cuando Charlie me hizo la misma pregunta -jovencito se está burlando de mi-me calme

~Flash Back~

-Que propósitos tiene planeados para mi hija-dijo Charlie seriamente

-Es cuidarla señor Swan yo amo a su hija y quiero que nos de él permiso -dije, nervioso

-Jovencito lo siento pero no le doy permiso Bella es muy joven hasta ahora tiene 14 años y no quiero que un muchacho la embobe en sus estudio, lo siento pero tiene que irse-dijo, me había rechazado la propuesta, Bella estaba triste le guiñe un ojo mientras salía.

-Está bien señor Swan pero voy a luchar por su hija así no lo quiera -dije y Salí rápido para mi volvo plateado.

~Fin de Flash Back~

-Mi planes es hacerla feliz todo hasta que ella se canse de mí y quiero señor que me de él permiso de salir con su hija -dije serio, Bella estaba tratando de no reírse.

-Está bien jovencito le doy permiso -dijo el serio,tenía que admitirlo era un buen actor- y tu señorita- señalo a Bella- tu tienes a un buen muchacho frente a ti no yo si no él-dijo señalándome, vi que estaba recordando todo lo que le había dicho Alice, mientras hablaba. Ví de reojo que Bella estaba mordiéndose el labio para no reírse- aunque bueno yo tam...- me reí internamente por su pensamiento Emmett" falta un toque de Emmett", abrazo a Bella y le susurro- es verdad cariño este muchacho es el que te amara como nadie más podría hacerlo- le di un punto a su favor- cuídalo vale la pena- Bella abrió la boca para contestarle pero el se le adelanto-ya soy Emmett de nuevo, sigue Alice Confiesa a espera yo quiero confesar también Te Amo Rosalie Hale -dijo gritando Rosalie se puso roja y le mando un beso.

-Ya puedo seguir o Rosalie ¿quiere confesar algo?-dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

-Bueno si yo quiero confesar ¡Te Amo! Osito bonito-Dijo Rosalie gritando.

-Bueno hoy es el día oficial de las confesiones faltan ustedes dos-dijo Bella señalando a Alice y Jasper

-bueno -dijeron los dos a coro.

-Bueno ahora si mi confesión es Te Amo Jasper! Desde el primer minuto que te vi -dijo Alice -

-Bueno mi confesión es...-Dijo Jasper pensándolo-Te amo Alice Cullen!

-Bueno ya bésense -Dije -Y Ustedes También -Señale A Rosalie Y Emmett -Y me la cuidas Jasper es una de las personas que quiero en el mundo.

-Bueno tranquilo y ustedes también bésense -Dijo Jasper señalándonos.

-Bueno a la cuenta de uno, dos y tres -Dijo Emmett y al decir esto cogí a Bella y la bese.

* * *

isa Kathe: Gracias espero resibir siempre Reviews tuyos.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando aparece este símbolo: ~

Tienen que ir a mi perfil para poder escuchar unas canciones y también ver una imagen

* * *

10. Noche Al Estilo Cullen

Llegamos a la casa y Emmett ya tenía su cabeza metida en el refrigerador

-Chicos hoy es noche estilo Cullen-dijo Alice dando saltitos

- ¿Cómo es al estilo Cullen?-preguntamos todos a coro

-Bueno primero pedimos comida chatarra, vemos una película de terror, hacemos juegos y a lo último una broma a alguien -dijo Alice -¿van a intentarlo?

-Si por que no -dijo Emmeth, Rossalie solo asintió.

-Si tu estas yo estoy -dijo Jasper .Alice sonrió

-Yo...creo que sería divertido-dije algo indecisa sabía que si aceptaba era el blanco perfecto para una broma

-Vale, pónganse su pijamas y empecemos la noche al estilo Cullen -dijo Alice .Todos asentimos

Subí las escaleras algo pensativas, podría tener suerte y no ser la victima pero sé que por mi mala suerte eso no iba a pasar.

-Que estás pensando-dijo Edward en susurro, estaba detrás mío, sentí como mi corazón latía aceleradamente-te asuste, perdóname

-No tranquilo es que eres muy sigiloso no te escuche ni te sentí-dije tocándome el pecho, mi corazón se estaba calmando - eres muy rápido-lo mire de arriba hacia abajo, tenía su pijama ya puesta

-Ummm creo que sí-se había puesto muy nervioso - bueno cambiando de tema que era lo que estabas pensando-ahora era yo la nerviosa, comencé a morder mi labio inferior. No podía tener secretos con el algún día me iba a rendir.

-Bueno es que es muy posible que pueda ser el blanco perfecto para una broma y estoy muy segura que con mi mala suerte voy hacer la víctima-me quede hipnotizada viendo sus ojos dorados, puse mi vista en otro lado y comencé analizar. La última vez que vi sus ojos eran negros - ¿Usas lentes de contacto?-dije

-¿No porque?-dijo algo confundido

-La última vez que te vi tus ojos eran negros.-dije .Hizo un carraspeo.

-Chicos bajen rápido -dijo Alice, Edward bajo corriendo no antes depositando un beso en mi frente.

Me cambie rápido- me puse una de mis pijamas favoritas~

Baje corriendo, todos me estaban esperando.

-Te estábamos esperando ¿que estabas haciendo?-pregunto Alice

-Perdón me estaba cambiando -dije

-Bueno vamos hacer una pizza-dijo Alice dando salticos, todos la miramos con cara de "estás loca"

-¿Cómo? ¿No vamos a pedir comida chatarra y todo eso?-dijo Emmeth

-Si ya encargue en todas las tiendas, pero la tradición de los Cullen´s es que tienen que preparar una comida juntos-dijo Alice

Hicimos caras de horror

-Basta de peros va a ser divertido- dijo aplaudiendo, Edward río-Nos vamos a dividir, Emmett y Rossalie la masa, Edward y Bella las salsas y Jasper y yo vamos hacer la decoración.

Todos salimos a nuestros sitios y comenzamos hacer lo que Alice nos dijo, no le prestaba atención a los demás pues estaba muy concentrada en Edward como así las salsas, lo ayudaba cuando me lo pedía

-Terminamos -dijo Emmett, pasándole la masa a Alice, comenzó a decorarla con Jasper.

-Nosotros también terminamos -dijo Edward probando la salsa-la probé, Edward sonrío- Esta muy rica- Todos vinieron y la probaron

-Es la mejor salsa que he probado -dijo Rosalie –Emmett para de comértela te la vas acabar y no va quedar para la pizza.

-Perdón amor es que está muy rica, chicos como la hicieron-dijo Emmett limpiándose la boca.

- Es un secreto –dije, Emmett hizo caritas tiernas -Aunque me hagas esa cara nunca te la diré -dije

-Vamos Bella- suplico

-Ok, ven y te digo- dije, él se acercó inmediatamente- El ingrediente secreto es… - y me separe rápido de él

-No se vale- Sonreí

Estaban escogiendo una película, cuando Alice llego con la pizza en una mano y con Jasper y los chicos a tras de ella cargando bolsas repletas de comida chatarra

-Chicos ¿ya escogieron la película?-dije, ayudando a Alice trayendo unas bolsas-Si vamos a ver Hard Candy -dijo Rosalie con cara de asco, yo solamente asentí al igual que Alice.

Todos nos estábamos acabando de comer nuestra pizza .Rosalie estaba con Emmeth peleando por el último trozo, Alice y Jasper estaban viéndose a los ojos mientras se decían cuanto se amaban y yo y Edward estábamos abrazados mientras veíamos la película.

Ya se había acabado la película y todos se estaban parando.

-Bueno chicos ahora viene unos juegos- dijo Alice se quedó pensándolo y luego sonrió-Ya sé quién -Ya vengo – Nos llevó arrastrando a Rosalie y a mí, cuando estuvimos en su cuarto sonrió y cerró la puerta con seguro- Ayúdenme a bajar está ropa- dijo pasándonos una- Rose crees que a Emmett le quede bien esto- Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrió

-Eres mala- dijo Rose- le quedara perfecto

-Ustedes vayan escogiendo ropa y maquillaje, yo arreglare abajo para la pasarela- Nos pusimos a reír todas

Alice salió dando salto.

-Pequeña pero peligrosa- dije aun riéndome

-Está loca, esto será divertido

…..

Pasaron 5 minutos y ellos salieron a la pasarela.

Emmett tenía un falta tubo, con una camisa negra que dejaba ver su ombligo y tenía una hebillitas en el cabello, tenía una cartera tipo sobre, tacones negros altos.

Edward tenía un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo con unos tacones negros y una cartera tipo sobre, tenía una balaca y un collar de perlas.

Jasper tenía una falda que le quedaba encima de la rodilla, una camisa pegada al cuerpo morada y unas botas con tacón corrido con dos coletas pequeñas.

Cada uno tenía labial rojo sobras que combinaban con su ropa.

Alice formo una pasarela con unas almohadas y puso unas luces que no sé dónde las saco, nosotras éramos las juezas no podíamos votar por nuestros novios.

-Bueno chicas- dijo refiriéndose a ellos- Van a modelar y darnos un bailecito el que gane podrá tener más pizza con toda la salsa que hay- todos sonrieron

-Que pase la primera- grito Alice

Emmett salió y nos pusimos a reír.

Emmett sonreía y saludaba al público imaginario, lanzaba besos y trataba de caminar con los tacones pero casi no podía siempre se caía

-Señorita su canción- dijo Alice y puso una canción~

Emmett comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción y trataba de hacer los pasos pero le salían mal

-Rose- llamo Emmett- ven- Rose salió corriendo hacia él y el comenzó a bailarle ella le seguía los pasos. Los chicos estaban mirando detrás de una puerta, comenzaron a chiflar. Alice y yo no parábamos de reírnos y gritar- me dolía la garganta

-Que pase la siguiente- grito Rose mientras se sentaba y se arreglaba el cabello.

Salió Jasper con unos pasos elegantes, cuando iba en la mitad se calló. Modelaba como elegantemente.

-No, pongamos el baile debe de haber algo bueno- dijo Rose aburrida, Jasper lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-Ahora la música- grito Alice, mientras nosotras gritábamos

Jasper se detuvo y se calló al escuchar la música~

Bailaba como decía la canción- reíamos- cada vuelta que daba o cada movimiento y se caí- salto y salió volando un tacón.

-Oye- grito Alice enojada, le rozo la camisa y se la rompió.

-Alice el siguiente creo que Jasper ha sufrido- dije

-Que pase la siguiente- grito Alice

Edward salió torpemente era el que tenía los tacones más altos, comenzó a mandarme besos y todos comenzaron a gritar.

-Música por favor- grite

La música comenzó~

Edward se bajó de la "pasarela"

-Edward no- dije sosteniéndome de la mesa para que no me llevara

-Ayúdenme- les dijo Edward a Alice y a Rose, quitaron mis manos de la mesas, las asesine con la mirada ellas solo se encogieron de hombros. Gruñí

Edward comenzó a bailar y yo trataba de seguirle el paso, no podía emitir el paso del caballo como él lo hacía.

-Ya es todo por hoy nosotras decidiremos quien es la ganadora se pueden cambiar- dijo Rosalie quitando la música.

Baje literalmente corriendo.

-Gracias también las quiero- dije sarcásticamente

-Oh! Bella ¿de verdad? Yo también me quiero- dijo Alice secándose una lágrima imaginaria, le pegue pasito en el brazo. Rosalie río

-Decidamos- dijo Rosalie emocionada

La decisión fue difícil cada uno fue bueno.

-Chicas- grite, salieron de la cocina con unos vestido que les habíamos escogido

-Toma Bell´s- dijo Rose dándome un sobre- rodee los ojos, se lo tomaban tan enserio

-Chicas cójanse las manos-dijo Alice, hicieron lo que ella dijo con un suspiro

-Bueno la ganadora de este concurso por ser la más torpe tierna y por el mejor baile- dije leyendo lo que decía, reí bajito- es…

Sonaron unos tambores

-Jasper-grite.

Jasper sonrió y comenzó a dar saltos estilo Alice, Emmett patio el piso como Rosalie siempre lo hace y Edward se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros- Alice puso una corona de papel y un palo de escoba

-No se vale- grito Emmett

-Es un honor recibir esto- dijo Jasper fingiendo llorar – les agradezco a mis padres y sobre todo a mi novia Alice- dijo señalándola, ella salió corriendo hacia él- por sus hermosos diseños

Todos reímos

-Rose- dije ella se acercó a mí- Alice grabo esto- dije en susurro. Ella asintió con una sonrisa en l acara

-Ya sé cómo molestar a Emmett-dijo Rose

La noche fue pasando y Alice al menos no se acordaba de la broma.

Jasper se comió la pizza frente a todos, Emmett bufo.

-Ahora que me acuerdo- dijo Alice levantándose

-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando- dije abrazando a Edward que estaba al lado mío comiendo unas papitas

-Llego la hora de la broma- dijo sonriendo malvadamente, mientras me miraba

…..

* * *

Este cap es más largo de lo normal espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Chicas lo siento por no subir Cap ayer pero he tenido un fallo con la página y no puedo subir ninguno.

Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible


	11. Chapter 11

11. Broma

Edward vino hacía mí y me cogió de la cintura

-Amor le vamos hacer la broma a Emmeth -susurro

- ¿Que le haremos? – pregunte, en susurro.

- Asustarlo- sonrió- ¿quieres algo de tomar?- dijo abrazándome

-Sí, agua por favor- dije notando que me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar.

Vi como se alegaba y se iba para la cocina- la luz se apago

- ¿Edward? ... - pregunte asustada

- ¡Bella!- gritaron, creo que era Rosalie

-¿Rosalie?-dije corriendo hacía la voz

-¡Bella!- volvieron a gritar, desesperada corrí más rápido- Ayúdame por favor- llegue al baño principal, vi a Rosalie en el piso sangrando- Rosalie ¿Qué paso?- grite

-No lo sé salí de la cocina se fue la luz y luego no recuerdo nada- dijo llorando

-Oh Rose, dónde están los demás- dije desesperada

-No lo se- dijo tratando de pararse pero se calló haciendo que callera en la ducha

-¡Rose!-grite, pero vi que se estaba desangrando- Rose, Rose- dije moviéndola pero ya estaba muerta, escuche unos pasos acercándose- ¿Edward?- dije pero ví que era una sombra grande- ¿Emmett?-río

-Inocente niña- dijo con voz gruesa, mi instinto decía que corriera. Corrí y me encerré en el primer cuarto que encontré, me voltee, era el de Edward- no te escondas- dijo ahora una chica

Sentí como golpeaban la puerta

-Bella ábreme- dijo Emmett, estaba girando la perilla cuando siento un líquido en mis pies, era…

-Sangre- susurre- Emmett ¿sigues hay?- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Inocente niña- volvió a decir la misma voz

-¡Aléjense!- grite, comenzaron agolpear la puerta, me aleje de la puerta

-¡ABRE!- gritaron a coro, me aleje lo que podía, mandaron un chuchillo. Grite

-Aléjense- dije llorando mientras me derrumbaban en el piso, derrumbaron la puerta- ¡No!- grite tratando de correr hacía al baño pero me cogieron de la cintura- ¡SUELTAME!- dije mientras me trataba de zafarme, me voltearon y quede mirando a mi futuro asesino. Tenía una capucha que no me dejaba ver el rostro y la chica tenía una sudadera y un gorro que le tapaba la cara (en realidad nos e como se llama, en fin es el típico gorro que le tapa la cara a los asesinos de las pelis)

-Morirás- dijo la chica mientras levantaba el cuchillo

-¡NO!- grite y cerré los ojos

-sentí como el cuchillo rozaba mi mejilla

-¡CAISTES!-gritaron, abrí los ojos, estaba Rosalie con Emmett abrazados cubiertos de sangre falsa, Jasper venía con bolsas falsa de sangre, Edward se quitó la capota y Alice se quitó el gorro.

-¡QUE!- grite furiosa, me levante y salí corriendo a mi cuarto, antes de entrar sentí que alguien me cogía la mano, era Edward

-No te pongas así amor era una broma

-Si claro casi me MATAN DE UN INFAR...- no pude terminar por que me cogió de la cintura y me acerco a él, al principio del beso me reúse pero luego no pude- no puedo pelear contigo- suspire con resignación mientras le daba un beso

-Ya lo sé- susurro en mis labios- pero la pasamos bien- dijo sonriendo

-Excepto por su bromita piadosa- dije gruñendo, el me miro y yo le sonreí- Ok fue lo mejor- dije sonriéndole, tomo mis rostro ambas manos y se acercó a mí para darme un beso el tiempo fue perdiendo valor para mí lo único que me importaba era él yo- Quiero dormir- dije sonriéndole

-Lo se, pero amo hacer esto- dijo dándome un beso en los labios- que duermas bien- dijo volviendo a darme un beso

-Con este beso dormiré perfectamente- dije volviéndolo a besar

-¿Tienes a un sueño?- dijo pícaramente

-Ahora no- dije acercándome para besarlo pero me alejo

-Duerme- me dio un beso y se fue.

Entre al cuarto me acosté y saque mi iPod! , le había prometido a Jake hablar con él cada noche, estaba conectado

Bella Swan:

-Hola Jacob

Jacob Black:

-Hola Bella ¿cómo te ha ido hoy?

Bella Swan:

-Bien es más lindo de lo que creía y conocí a hartas personas, estoy súper feliz

Jacob Black:

-Me alegra que estés feliz, aunque no estés aquí te voy a seguir contando las leyendas ¿te parece?-Jake siempre me contaba antes de dormir o cuando salíamos las leyendas quileutes

Bella Swan:

-Me encantaría

Jacob Black:

-Vale, ¿ya te he contado la de los fríos?

-Bella Swan:

-No cuéntamela

Jacob Black:

-Bueno es una historia de terror, ¿estas segura de quererla escuchar o mejor dicho leer?

Bella Swan:

-Si quiero, no tengo sueño y no pienso dormir.

Jacob Black:

-Se dice que descendemos de los lobos, y que esto siguen siendo nuestros hermanos .La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue el que selló el tratado que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos...-Lo interrumpí

Bella Swan:

-¿Los hombres lobo tienen enemigos?

Jacob Black:

-Solo uno los fríos, tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero la pareja que llego a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mí antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos ósea tú, sí prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Bella Swan:

-Y ¿Que son ellos?

Jacob Black:

-Bebedores de sangre .Ellos son pálidos, fríos, inmortales, tienen fuerza sobre humana, corren muy rápido, sus ojos cambian de color, no comen ni beben nada .Aparte de que beban sangre claro, tienen buena vista pueden ver más de 100 metros, son muy sigilosos, parecen una piedra son muy duros y también tiene un buen oído -como me los describió me hacía recordar a Alice y a Edward.

Cuando Alice me había pasado el bloqueador y me había dicho que me estaba quemando y me toco acercarme para verme y si era verdad que me estaba comenzando a quemar o cuando Edward me cargo con facilidad ,también cuando estaba recorriendo la casa y apareció detrás mío ,también cuando me tomaron los dos y estaban fríos aunque estuviera haciendo calor y también cuando me dormir en los brazos de Edward y sentía que era duro como una piedra .Era muy seguro que ellos fueran ¡VAMPIROS!, wow vampiros nunca me había puesto a pensar que existieran ,pero ahora si tenía que investigar ,podría ser mi novio un vampiro y mi amiga también .

Bella Swan:

-Jake me tengo que ir adiós.-dije y me desconecte

No podía ser posible mi novio y mi amiga eran vampiros, mañana seria el día de investigar y saber la verdad.


	12. Chapter 12

12. La verdad:

Desperté, me pare rápido y aliste mi ropa .Hoy era un día soleado, hoy era el día en donde iba a conocer la verdad.

Salí de mi cuarto a la cocina, solo estaba Edward.

-¿Hola que haces?-dije

-Hola amor, estoy haciendo huevos, tortillas, café y jugo de naranja.

-Que rico ¿te ayudo?-dije algo tímida

-No ya voy acabar-dijo, me senté, lo mire entre mis cabellos para que no se diera cuenta .Movía muy rápido las manos -toma -dijo, poniendo en la mesa el desayuno.

-Gracias -lo dije bajo para que yo solo lo pudiera escuchar.

-De nada -dijo, esto si sorprendida ¿cómo me había escuchado? ".Porque es un vampiro estúpida" me dijo mi conciencia

Comí rápido. Cuando termine el me miro a los ojos.

-Estas muy rara hoy ¿qué te pasa?-me dijo

-Es que anoche estuve hablando con un amigo y me conto unas leyendas y pues ahora creo que son reales-dije, vi cómo se tensionaba

-Y de que tribu es y de que se trata.

-Bueno es de la tribu Quileta-se tensiono más, cogió la mesa con una mano - es sobre los fríos ¿la conoces?- rompió la mesa los platos cayeron al suelo, haciendo un ruido horrible-como lo hicis...-me interrumpió

-¿Piensas que es real?-dijo escondiendo sus cara en sus manos.

-No sé qué pesar –me pare, me cogió de la camisa y me acerco a él.

- Deberías creerla-dijo

-¿Qué?

-El mundo no es como tú piensas Bella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Esa leyenda habla sobre mí-agacho la cabeza

-Edward yo...-tartamudee

-Lo se lo entiendo, tranquila no te hare nada-dijo con voz rota

-No es eso sé que no me aras daño, solo sé que te sigo queriendo –dije tímidamente

-¿De verdad?, ¿quieres a un monstruo que en un segundo podría matarte?- dijo poniéndome el cabello de un lado haciendo que mi cuello se viera

-Sí, sé que no lo arias y creo que tú también me quieres- dije en susurro se había acercado a olerme

-¿Lo dudas?- dijo en un suspiro

-No- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Yo te quiero y arto no sabes cuánto- dijo y me miro a los ojos- tengo que contarte algo-corrió una silla invitándome a sentar

-Es largo ¿Verdad?- dije segura

-Si- dijo acariciándome la mejilla, una parte de mí decía que corriera pero otra decía que me quedara

-Dime-dije sentándome

-Veras yo antes te conocía- dijo triste

-¿Qué?- dije confusa

-Es difícil de explicar- deje que siguiera- Tu tuviste un accidente- dijo susurrando

-No puede ser- dije negando con la cabeza

-El accidente ocurrió por tus manejos alocados- dijo riendo amargamente- ibas tarde para una de nuestras citas, cuando ya ibas a llegar se te atravesó un camión y tu auto y tu salieron volando, te encontraron casi muerta alcanzaste a decir mi número y luego te desmayaste por perder tanta sangre- se quebró la voz al final- llegue lo antes posible al hospital, tú estabas en coma, el golpe fue muy fuerte…- lo interrumpí

-¿Cuándo paso?- dije concentrada en mis pensamientos

-Tenias 16- lo deje seguir- Pasaron 2 meses y despertaste estaba tan feliz- se calló- trate de hablarte pero no me reconociste, no lo pude soportar y salí corriendo, en la Push tenía un amigo hable con él y tuve un accidente, fue cuando me convertí- dijo sin ánimos

-Lo siento tanto- dije parándome y abrazándolo- cuanto quisiera volverte a recordar- lo mire a los ojos y vi tristeza en ellos- ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?- me separe bruscamente de él para mirarlo, si me amara se hubiera quedado conmigo y no hubiera escapado

-Tus padres- susurro

-¿Ellos?- pregunte

-Nunca me quisieron, no aceptaban lo de nosotros solo me dejaron estar contigo en el hospital.

-Ellos no son así- negué, desconfiada

-De pronto hayan cambiado- susurro- olvidemos esto lo importante es que estoy contigo- dijo tomando mi mentón y acercándome a él para besarme, el beso fue tímido por mi parte, aunque no lo pareciera le tenía miedo.

Toda la mañana, me explico todo sobre él, sentía una culpabilidad con cada palabra que decía sobre ese tema

- Perdón-susurre

-¿Por qué?

-Por culpa mía sufriste mucho y perdiste tu humanidad y sé que…-me interrumpió

-No te perdones no ha pasado nada sigo contigo y eso es importante.

-Eres muy bueno para mí no puedo creer que sigas conmigo-me tapo la boca con un dedo

-No respires

-Por…- dije

-Hola que hermosa mañana supe que te enteraste de nuestro secreto, Edward cuando piensas convertirla –dijo Alice

-Como que convertirme ¿no se supone que es cuando uno está a punto de morir?-dije, mire a Edward. Él la estaba mirando con una cara asesina

-Ups -dijo, salió de la cocina pestañe y ya no estaba sí que los vampiros eran rápidos.

-¡Edward!-dije enfadada

-Es muy doloroso

Oí como bajaban las escaleras mire a Edward con una mirada asesina

-Esto no se queda así, te dije que quería estar contigo para siempre y no me voy a rendir hasta lograrlo, sé que también quieres estarlo conmigo pero te da miedo que...

-Hola chicos -dijo Rose - huele a rico, que hay para desayunar.

-Hola chicos, huele delicioso.

-Bueno hay huevos, tortillas, café y jugo de naranja.

-Ha antes de que se me olvide dijo Alice que hoy iremos a bucear así que cámbiense rápido.

Edward me cogió la mano mientras subíamos las escaleras, me detuvo en el sexto escalón.

-Compréndeme que solo lo hago para cuidarte, lo hago porque Te amo.

-Lo siento, nunca lo pensé. Pero tú también comprende que quiero estar contigo para siempre-dije

-¿Hagamos un trato te parece?-dijo

-¿Depende, dime cual sería el trato?

-Bueno, cuando termines el instituto y si quieres esperar más te transformo.

-Me parece muy justo-dije

Todos estábamos en el bote con nuestro equipo de buceo.

-Bueno ya les enseñe como se usa y en qué zonas tienen que bucear. Ya se pueden lanzar -dijo Laurent el dueño de la tienda de buceo.

Todos estábamos cogidos de la mano, no miramos y asentimos, nos tiramos del bote y comenzamos a mirar el mar, era muy hermoso, nadando con los peces y mirando las diferentes formas de las plantas era muy hermoso.

Yo estaba cogida de Edward que me miraba siempre, me señalaba los peces y me decía sus nombres.

* * *

Chicas lo siento por no actualizar he estado ocupada estos días.

Actualizo cada sábado :3


	13. Chapter 13

Aparecerán estos signos~ tienen que ir a mi perfil para que puedan ver los vestidos

Espero les guste

* * *

13-Peligro

Alice me había pedido que después del buceo saliera con ella a pasear en Río, me dijo que era muy importante.

-Hola Bell´s ¿ya estas lista?-dijo Alice

-Si ya estoy lista ¿a dónde vamos a ir?-dije

-Vamos a conocer más a Río y también a comprar unas cosas ¿si quieres comprar claro?

-Me encantaría hace rato que no compro nada y además no traje casi ropa.

Tomamos un taxi, no dejaba de mirar las calles coloridas de Río y las personas que pasaban, parecía salido de un cuento.

-Bell´s ¿sabes para que quería salir contigo?-dijo Alice

-Bueno con exactitud no, dime para que querías salir conmigo.

-Bueno ¿tú sabes que yo veo el futuro verdad?

-Sí, Edward me dijo que ustedes dos son los únicos de su familia que tienen dones.

-Bueno anoche tuve varias visiones sobre ti.

-¿Y de que se trataban?-dije, me estaba asustando, esto no sonaba nada bueno.

-La primera era que tú te convertías en lo que somos nosotros –dijo y sonrió-en la otra tu morías por culpa de un vampiro que no lo pude reconocer-se detuvo un momento mientras se le borraba la sonrisa y luego hablo -y era aquí en Río .Para que me entiendas mejor tienes dos opciones-evitar a ese vampiro que sé que no es posible o si no convertirte.

Quede sorprendida no me podía mover, era muy seguro que moriría si no me convertía, pero si me convertía no podría volver a ver a mis padres ni a mis amigos. Pensé que iba hacer fácil transformarme.

-Bueno esto toca decidirlo con Edward-dije

-Bella estás loca he tratado de evitarlo para que él no me lea la mente si se llega a enterar se volverá loco y optara por evitar al vampiro el no querrá transformarte por más que le roguemos

-Alice toca decírselo de un modo se va enterar -dije, Alice se quedó viéndose a un punto lejano, pensé que debería esperar.

-Tienes razón toca decirle- dijo levantándose y cogiendo todas las bolsas que teníamos

Después de haber llegado a la casa, Alice y yo comenzamos a buscar a Edward, pero él no estaba.

-¡EDWARD!-gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-Bella no lo huelo él no está acá -dijo

Fui corriendo a mi cuarto .En mi cama había una nota de Edward.

Bella salí a cazar regresare antes de que llegues pero si estás leyendo esta nota y no he llegado lo siento, Emmeth, Rossalie y Jasper salieron a caminar.

Siempre Tuyo: E.C

-Alice!-grite, cuando termine de decirlo ella ya estaba en la puerta-Mira -le entregue la nota que me había dejado Edward.

-Bueno no se demorara lo llamare -salió del cuarto, mientras sacaba su celular.

Lo único que pude hacer fue acostarme en la cama y pensar en que decisión iba a tomar .Sabía los sacrificios que tenía cada decisión.

-Ya llegue ¿qué era lo importante que tocaba hablar?-dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente.

Alice se quedó mirándolo

-Ya entiendo, Bueno Alice esta en lo correcto, sé que esta decisión que vas a tomar te va afectar de cualquier forma .Y quiero que tomes la correcta la decisión que tomes la apoyare -dijo Edward

-Ya lo he pensado mucho, lo he pensado después de que Alice me lo conto.

-¿Y cuál es tu decisión?

-La transformación es lo único que me salvara -dije, ellos asintieron, vi alegría en el rostro de Alice y decepción en la de Edward, quedamos en un silencio incomodo

2 Días Después

Iba con Edward, en el carro que habíamos alquilado.

-Amor hoy vamos a ir a la playa por la noche –dije, dando saltitos sentada al estilo Alice

-Si no me acordaba-dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza

-Pensé que los vampiros tenían buena memoria -dije, estaba tratando de controlar la risa pero no pude, me comencé a reír y él se me unió

-Bueno con la situación que tenemos solo tengo tiempo para ti -dijo. Deje de reírme

-Hablas como si fuera hoy nuestro último día junto, como si me yo me fuera a morir -dije bajando la mirada

-No me malinterpretes, no quiero dejarte sola, sabes lo del vampiro y todos eso no te quiero dejar desprotegida- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Perdón por malinterpretarlo-dije sonrojada

-No te perdones yo habría hecho lo mismo- se tenso

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte nerviosa, solo miro el retrovisor voltee a mirar, nos estaban persiguiendo

-¿Por qué nos persigue?-pregunte

-No sé no le puedo leer la mente -dijo

Mire hacia tras y pude ver unos ojos rojos que me hizo erizar, no podía verle el rostro, no podía detallar nada.

-Me… me... está mirando- tartamudee nerviosa

-No mires por favor –dijo acelerando

-¿Qué es eso?-dije -Parece un vampiro

-Ya lo sé, Sujétate fuerte, esto va estar feo.

Vi como subía la flecha del Kilometraje iba en 150 luego en 200.

-Tente-dijo

Me sujete lo más duro que pude, iba directo a una pared.

-Me vas hacer matar -grite

-Tu tranquila nunca haría eso.

El Vampiro nos seguía persiguiendo, Edward ya iba a chocar contra la pared, pero en vez de chocar contra la pared dio una vuelta y salió de ahí, el Vampiro no pudo hacer los mismos movimientos que hizo Edward así que choco contra la pared.

-Te dije que no te haría matar-dijo, comencé a gritar.

-Wow fue grandioso-dije, voltee a mirar en donde había quedado el Vampiro. Él estaba parado viéndome con esos ojos rojos.-Ed...Ward...de...l Vam...ppi...iirr...o est...a p...ara...do-tarta mude, volví a verlo pero ya había desaparecido.

-Bella no mires te sacare de aquí-dijo, estuvimos en un silencio incomodo, sabíamos que significaba esto. Rompí el silencio

-Cambiemos de tema hagamos que esto no paso ¿vale?-dije, tomándole la mano

-Estoy de acuerdo-Dijo, comencé a pensar de que hablar, pensé en Jasper.

-Y Alice como va con Jasper?

-Bueno Alice está muy feliz con él, ella hace unos años atrás tuvo una visión de él, es por eso que participo en esto y me metió a mí porque también tuvo la visión tuya, evito en pensar en eso yo me entere faltando un día para venir aquí a Río.-dijo

-Y Alice ha pensado una vez en transformar a Jasper-susurre afirmando, nunca lo había pensado, en uno de mis amigos convertidos en vampiros, como lo iba hacer yo.

-Bueno siempre lo piensa, está pensando contarle y si el acepta ella lo convierte.-dijo

-Ohm ya ¿Y no te arrepiente de haber venido?- dije dudas de cómo lo tomaría si fuera un si

-No, nunca me arrepentiría y ¿tu?-dijo

-Tampoco.

- ¿Vamos a ir a la playa?-dije, cambiando de tema

-No se Bella después de lo que paso es más seguro quedarnos en casa.

-Dijimos que íbamos a olvidar esto ¿te acuerdas?-dije molesta

-Ya lo sé pero no soy capaz de olvidarlo

-Vamos, no seas malo plis-dije haciendo una carita de perrito

-Bueno con esa carita no me resisto.

Estábamos en la playa. Habíamos decidido las chicas en usar la misma ropa pero que nos diferenciaran~

Los chicos llevaban una pantaloneta y una camiseta que combinaba con nuestros vestidos

-Bell´s que miedo lo de hoy -dijo Alice -hubiera estado con ustedes, Edward y yo ya abriéramos acabado con ese Vampiro.

-Alice te puedo preguntar una cosa-dije algo tímida

-Si dime

-Bueno, hoy estaba hablando con Edward y saque el tema de Jasper y pues quería sa...-me interrumpió

-Bella lo he pensado muchas veces y ya he visto el futuro y sé que seremos Felices.

-¿Te puedo preguntar otras dos preguntas?

-Si pregúntame todo lo que quieras.

-Bueno ¿Edward y yo tenemos futuro y si es así cómo es?-dije

-Si tienen uno, tu decisión está firme que puedo verlo con claridad, ustedes son muy felices igual que Jasper y yo, también se ven unas sombras pero en realidad no sé quiénes son, pero vamos a tener una familia grande

-Me alegro.-dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Cuál es tu otra pregunta?-dijo

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a Jasper?-dije

-Hoy mismo, le dije que tenía que hablar con el

-Alice que me ibas a decir -dijo Jasper

-Suerte -susurre

-Gracias -dijo Alice en susurro

* * *

Ya se va volviendo emocionante la historia, espero les gutes :3 ~


	14. Chapter 14

Disculpen por no haber subido capitulos, el cole me tiene un poco loca, tratare de actualizar rápidamente. Espero les guste este cap, son las 11:55 lo hago por ustedes

* * *

14-Verdad (Alice Pov)

-¿Alice que me ibas a decir?-dijo Jasper

-Suerte -susurro Bella

-Gracias-susurre. Sabía que iba a necesitar toda la suerte para que el me creyera.

-Amor tu confías en mí-dije

-Si claro ¿qué pasa?-dijo asustado

-Te voy a contar algo y quiero que lo tomes seriamente no es un chiste -dije. El solo asintió-Bueno ohm, creo que es muy difícil de explicar.

-Dime-dijo

-Bueno ¿tú crees sobre leyendas?-dije

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Acompáñame-nos fuimos caminando a una cueva que había en la playa había poca luz en ella y casi nadie entraba-te voy a contar algo no te vayas asustar-asintió-¿Has oído la leyenda los fríos?

-Si

-¿Crees en ella?

-Sí

-Bueno… esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- dije

-Solo dímelo, sabes que te amo y nada más me importa que tu- dijo, si pudiera llorar ya lo estaría haciendo. Tome aire como si lo necesitara y lo dije

-yo soy una fría –cerré los ojos, pero sentí como me cogían de la barbilla y me daban un beso pero con un poco de miedo, termine el beso- tranquilo nunca te haría daño soy vegetariana quiero decir no tomo sangre humana solo sangre de animales-se acercaba cada vez a mí pude ver que en su cara no había miedo no había nada – ¿no te molesta lo que soy?-dije

-No- susurro, tomo aire y continuo, pude ver cómo le escurría una gota de sudor en la frente- yo te amo, yo te prometí que te amaría siempre y que no me importaría lo que pasara siempre te amare y soy un hombre de palabra ¿recuerdas?

-Sí recuerdo muy bien- dije, no me merecía a alguien como él. Me tomo de la cara y me beso como nunca lo había hecho con delicadeza como si me fuera a romper y pasión mucha pasión la que no había experimentado en mis 250 años.

-Estarán preguntando por nosotros vamos – dijo terminando nuestro beso asentí, entrelazo nuestras manos sonreí. Vino una visión a mi cabeza: Estábamos Jasper y yo cogidos de la mano, Edward alzando a Bella y nos personas más sonriendo pero se veían borrosas era una fotografía, donde abajo decía "Familia Cullen". Di un paso y me llego otra. Bella estaba atrapada en una trampa, Edward la veía a los ojos y se iba, ella gritaba su nombre pero él no regresaba

-Jasper puedo robarte a mi hermana un momento-dijo Edward

-Si claro-me dio un beso y me susurro al oído-te amo

-Yo también –dije dándole un beso

-Alice que fue eso-dijo

-¿De qué hablas?

-La visión, ¿Por qué huyo y no regreso cuando ella me llama?- dijo perdido de si

-En verdad no lo sé es la primera vez que la tengo

-Pero no puede ser posible.

-Lo sé, es muy clara la visión solo se puede decir que esto va a pasar algún día, tenemos que estar siempre con ella

-Nunca la dejare– dijo aun ido-¡Bella!-grito Edward

-¿Que paso porque tienes esa cara?—pregunto asustada

-Tranquila Bell´s él está bien lo que pasa es que acabo de tener una visión se trata de que estamos en una foto familiar Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, tú, otras dos personas que no las puedo ver y dije- Bella se quedó con la boca abierta

-¿Vamos a ser una familia?- dijo sonriendo

-Pues parece que sí se ve muy clara la visión-dije

-¿Pero yo hay estoy convertida?-dijo

-Sí. Jasper Y Tú- dije. Edward puso mala cara

-Es bueno saber eso- sonrió -¿Cuándo crees que pasara?-dijo

-En verdad no lo sé aparentas tener como 18 o 17, pero la inmortalidad nos hace ver un poco más mayores,

-¿Ya hablaste con Jasper? Se le ve muy calmado-dijo

-Sí me dijo que me amaría siempre y que no le importaría lo que pasara siempre me amara

-Que tierno pero al menos no reacciono asustado ni nada por el parecido

-Mejor yo me voy –dijo Edward, Bella y yo reímos

-Vale ¿a dónde vas?-dijo Bella, aun sonriendo

-Voy donde están Emmeth y Rossalie ¿vienes?

-Ve, ahorita voy te amo –dijo. Edward la cogió de la cintura y la beso y se fue – cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

-Vale-le conté todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo tomo muy bien pero tienes que explicarle todo sobre los fríos hay unas cosas que no son verdad por lo que me dijo Edward-dijo

-Sí después se lo diré lo importante ahora es que no me tiene miedo y que nos amamos.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti

-Gracias creo que tienes que salvar a Edward-dije. Estaban unas chicas alrededor de él bailando y una lo estaba tratando de besar. Era alta, pálida, rubia su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos azules, delgada, su nariz era larga, cejas gruesas y tenía pecas.

-¿Por qué?

-Voltea y mira –volteo

-Las voy a matar Alice acompáñame porque sé que si no estás conmigo las mato.-me pare enseguida llego una visión de Bella golpeando a una de las chicas

Comenzamos a caminar pensé "Ten cuidado hay va una Bella celosa, va a matar a una de las pobres"- me reí "Quien diría que alguien tan inocente pudiera ser un caos" dije recordando la visión chicas. Bella cogió a una de las chicas que estaba tratando de besar a Edward.

-Quítate él es mi novio –la cogió del cabello y la tiro cerca dónde había unas botellas

-Qué te pasa sobretodo tú vas hacer la novia de él…..eres horrible –grito, Bella agacho la cabeza, esto sí que no se lo perdonaba

-Qué te pasa no te has visto en un espejo tu eres la horrible aquí-dije Bella levanto la cabeza y sonrío le guiñe un ojo

-Ummm…. Tú no digas nada….Ummm-dijo

-Bella es molesto ese ruido no –dije

-Es muy molesto no creo poderlo aguantarlo por más tiempo ¿nos vamos?-cogió a Edward y comenzamos a caminar, la chica cogió a Edward

-Qué te pasa suéltalo-dijo Bella

-Estoy cogiendo lo que es mío-dijo la chica

-No es tuyo Idiota- dijo Jalándolo

-Suéltame, no soy tuyo soy de la chica más hermosa de este mundo que es la que está a mí lado-dijo Edward señalando a Bella, la cogió de la cintura comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. La chica se quedó con la boca abierta

-Oye cierra la boca ya eres muy mosca muerta para que se te entre otras más-dije cerrándole la boca

-Mosquita muerta eres tú y tú amiguita –dijo

-Nadie insulta a mi hermana-dijo Bella

-Huy mira como tiemblo-dijo haciendo que temblaba

-De está si no te salvas –dicho esto Bella le dio un puño en la cara la chica sonó como se le rompía el hueso de la nariz comenzó a sangrar por la nariz –lo siento – se tapó la boca y cogió a Edward de la mano y comenzó a salir de la multitud que los había rodeado" Dile que se calme, le dio el merecido a esa Idiota, esa es mi amiga"- río Edward

-Tranquila los dos estamos bien Alice dice que se lo merecía esa idiota que esa es su amiga-dijo Edward en susurro para que ella se calmara-me eche a reír

-Estúpida me rompiste la nariz y tú de que te ríes perra-dijo dirigiéndose a mí, me iba abalanzar sobre ella pero Jasper me cogió, en ese momento llego Emmett y Rossalie.

-Nadie la trata de perra –dijo Jasper-agradece que soy un caballero y no le pego a las mujeres

-Pues ya viendo que soy mujer yo sí puedo pegarle-dijo Rossalie se abalanzo le pego unos cuantos puños pero luego Emmett la cogió

-Ya amor tranquilízate-dijo Emmeth

-Mejor vámonos-dijo Bella y todos comenzamos a caminar

* * *

La visión de Alice deja mucho en que pensar ¿Pasara?, bueno veremos

Bella celosa no es lindo ya se pueden dar cuenta

Chicas dejen sus Reviews acepto: criticas, ayuda, opiniones etc...

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado

By: Nataly ~


	15. Chapter 15

15-Reacciones y Sorpresas

Después de haberse ido Alice, fui dónde Edward

-¿dónde estabas?- pregunto

-Estaba con Alice- dije sonriendo- Bailamos- dije viendo como unas parejas bailaban una canción lenta

-Señorita me concede esta canción- dijo inclinándose y dándome la mano, sonreí

-Eso no era necesario- dije riéndome. Caminamos donde estaban las parejas, comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro

-¿Aprendiste a bailar?- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa torcida

-Siempre he bailado, ¿Por qué?

-Siendo sincero, eras muy torpe. Siempre bailábamos así- me alzo y puso mis pies encima de los de él, puso mis manos alrededor de su cuello y puso sus manos en mi cintura- Cada movimiento que hacíamos lo hacíamos sincronizada mente- me miro a los ojos y comenzamos a movernos, sentía… una conexión, no lo sabía. Estaba segura que existía él y yo, y nada más importaba- Baje la mirada, pero cogió mi mentón ágilmente y me hizo mirarle- Te amo

-Te amo- conteste mirándolo, cuando termino la canción me bajo y beso mi mano, haciéndome sonrojar

-Hola chicos, los estábamos buscando- dijo Rosalie

-¿De qué me perdí?- dije pícaramente

-Emmett cuenta tu- dijo Rosalie empujándola

-Estábamos caminando y vi que…

-Cielo ya vengo- dijo Edward mientras me daba un beso en la frente yo solo asentí

-Bueno ya viendo que no habrá interrupciones continuare-dijo Emmett mientras sonreía- Vimos a unos chicos practicando cap…cap

-Capoeira osito- dijo Rose

-Eso, bueno les pedí a ellos que si podía practicar y pues no me entendieron, les hice señas y terminaron aceptando, me enseñaron unos trucos- dijo feliz mientras saltaba- mira Bella- dijo y comenzó hacer unos movimientos torpes. Rose y yo nos pusimos a reír- Tan malo soy- dijo haciendo un puchero

-No amor, lo haces hasta mejor que ellos- dijo tapándose la boca para no reírse

-¡Bella!-grito Edward

-Ya vengo- dije. Fui corriendo a donde estaban Edward Y Alice

-¿Que paso porque tienes esa cara?—pregunte asustada, viendo a Edward

-Tranquila Bell´s él está bien lo que pasa es que acabo de tener una visión se trata de que estamos en una foto familiar Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, tú, otras dos personas que no las puedo ver –dijo, yo quede con la boca abierta ¿era posible que formaría parte de la familia de ellos?

-¿Vamos a ser una familia?- dije sonriendo

-Pues parece que sí se ve muy clara la visión-dijo, sonreía más, eso significaba que nunca me separaría de Edward

-¿Pero yo hay estoy convertida?-dije dudosa, no era que me interesara pero quería estar para siempre con Edward

-Sí. Jasper Y Tú- dijo, Edward puso mala cara

-Es bueno saber eso- sonreí -¿Cuándo crees que pasara?-dije

-En verdad no lo sé aparentas tener como 18 o 17, pero la inmortalidad nos hace ver un poco más mayores- Mire a Edward y seguía tenso, vi a los lados y vi a Jasper viéndonos sonrientemente

-¿Ya hablaste con Jasper? Se le ve muy calmado-dije, viendo fijamente a Jasper

-Sí me dijo que me amaría siempre y que no le importaría lo que pasara siempre me amara

-Que tierno pero al menos no reacciono asustado ni nada por el parecido- dije sinceramente

-Mejor yo me voy –dijo Edward, Alice y yo reímos

-Vale ¿a dónde vas?-dije sonriendo, amaba cuando me daba mi privacidad

-Voy donde están Emmeth y Rosalie ¿vienes?

-Ve, ahorita voy te amo –dije, me cogió de la cintura y me dio un beso a regañadientes lo deje ir. Suspire mentalmente– cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

-Vale-me conto desde que se había ido hasta que yo llegue

-Lo tomo muy bien pero tienes que explicarle todo sobre los fríos hay unas cosas que no son verdad por lo que me dijo Edward-dije, mirando a Jasper

-Sí después se lo diré lo importante ahora es que no me tiene miedo y que nos amamos

-Estoy muy feliz por ti- dije sonriendo, mientras me imaginaba la vida de ellos en un futuro

-Gracias creo que tienes que salvar a Edward-dijo, me asuste

-¿Por qué?- dije preocupada, si le pasaba algo… No lo podía ni imaginar

-Voltea y mira –voltee y vi a una maldita tratando de besar a MI Edward

-Las voy a matar Alice acompáñame porque sé que si no estás conmigo las mato- No sé si me siguió o no todo lo veía rojo ya no tenía control en mi misma.

Cogí a una una de las chicas que estaba tratando de besarlo.

-Quítate él es mi novio –la cogí del cabello y la tire. No me importo dónde

-Qué te pasa sobretodo tú vas hacer la novia de él…..eres horrible –grito, hay sentí como volvía la verdadera Bella tenía que admitirlo no lo merecía- agache la cabeza.

-Qué te pasa no te has visto en un espejo tu eres la horrible aquí- dijo Alice, instintivamente levante la cabeza, sonreí. Me guiño un ojo

-Ummm…. Tú no digas nada….Ummm-dijo tartamudeando, sonreí internamente. Tenía que ser valiente por esta noche

-Bella es molesto ese ruido no –dijo

-Es muy molesto no creo poderlo aguantarlo por más tiempo ¿nos vamos?- dije siguiéndole el juego, cogí a Edward y comenzamos a caminar, sentí como alguien lo jalaba. Esto no se lo perdonaba

-Qué te pasa suéltalo- dije tratando de controlándome, pero sabía que era tarde

-Estoy cogiendo lo que es mío-dijo

-No es tuyo Idiota- dije Jalándolo

-Suéltame, no soy tuyo soy de la chica más hermosa de este mundo que es la que está a mí lado-dijo Edward señalándome, sonreí si la situación fuera otra ya lo estuviera besando. Y como si me hubiera leído la mente me cogió de la cintura me acerco a él y comenzó a besarme con un sentimiento de reclamo, eso me gusto.

-Oye cierra la boca ya eres muy mosca muerta para que se te entre otras más- escuche a lo lejos, nos separamos

-Mosquita muerta eres tú y tú amiguita –dijo

-Nadie insulta a mi hermana-dije furiosa con los puños cerrados.

-Huy mira como tiemblo-dijo haciendo que temblaba, esta si no se la perdonaba

-De está si no te salvas –dije y solo vi como mi puño iba hacía la cara de ella, comenzó a sangrar– lo siento – dije apenada me tape la boca sorprendida. Yo no era así, personas comenzaron a presenciar la escena. Cogí rápidamente la mano de Edward para tratar de salir.

-Tranquila los dos estamos bien Alice dice que se lo merecía esa idiota que esa es su amiga-dijo Edward en susurro, eso no me ayudaba

-Estúpida me rompiste la nariz y tú de que te ríes perra-dijo dirigiéndose a Alice, Alice se iba abalanzar sobre ella pero Jasper fue veloz y la cogió.

-Nadie la trata de perra –dijo Jasper-agradece que soy un caballero y no le pego a las mujeres

-Pues ya viendo que soy mujer yo sí puedo pegarle-dijo Rosalie se abalanzo le pego unos cuantos puños pero luego Emmett la cogió

-Ya amor tranquilízate-dijo Emmett

-Mejor vámonos-dije ya exhausta. ¿Esto podría empeorar?

Cuando llegamos a casa corrí directamente a mi cuarto y me encerré en él. Me sentía mal, ¿todos pensarían mal de mí?

….

Edward Pov

Decidí ir a comprarle un regalo a Bella, no tenía que leerle los pensamientos para saber que se sentí culpable. Me odiaba por eso, si hubiera evitado todo esto ella no estaría así seguiría bailando… Ahhh todo era mi culpa

-Ya no te culpe más, consigamos el regalo perfecto para Bella

-Pero es la verdad-dije mientras buscaba unas flores

-Olvidémoslo, ¿qué te parece estas flores?- dijo mostrándome unas rosas rojas

-Perfectas- dije sonriendo mientras me imaginaba su reacción. Recordé cuando le había regalo su primera rosa

**FLASHBACK~**

Odiaba este árbol para la próxima traería una cuerda

-Aush- dije mientras me quitaba el rastro del sangre que había la espina, continúe escalando. Cuando al fin llegue guarde la rosa y golpee la ventana

-EDWARD- dijo asombrada, mientras trataba de abrir la ventana- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a entrar

-Quería verte- dije

-Estás loco- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

-Toma te traje esto- dije extendiéndole la rosa- espero te guste sé que es…- sentí como unos labios se movían con desesperación en los míos

-Gracias- dijo un poco agitada, vi como resbalaba una lágrima, se la quite

-No llores

-La gente llora cuando está feliz… y lo estoy- sonrió

**FIB DE FLASHBACK~**

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- dijo sonriendo

-Algo romántico y cursi

* * *

Que tendra Edward para Bella?

Ok, espero me perdonen, trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible

Comentarios, criticas, ayuda... Todo es recibido

By:~


End file.
